Fate-Uzumaki: The Ties That Bind
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: For 10 years, Naruto Uzumaki trained in Magecraft with one goal in mind: Destroy the Holy Grail. But the road to the Grail's destruction isn't so simple. With the Regalia coming into play, the Root is closer than ever. But for Naruto and his Servants, it's one step closer to the Grail's destruction; to prevent another catastrophe like the Great Fuyuki Fire. Mage Naruto/Harem
1. Day 00: Ten Years Later

**Welcoming Notes:** Yello everyone, Soul here, and welcome to my first Naruto x Fate story. Now that I'm diving into the Nasuverse, I'm sure there will be a lot of _lovely lovely lovely_ reviews coming my way during the course of his story. Of course, this story is be a Naruto x Fate/stay night crossover story (with elements from Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Extra, Fate Extella, Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA, and other Nasuverse properties). Inspiration for this story includes the likes of Four Swords and Nerve Damage. Kind of a spoiler, but what the hecky.

Oh this gonna be be much fun, it'll be like walking right into a meat grinder XD XD XD

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto, the Fate series, the Nasuverse, or any other crossovers that will appear.

 _ **Special thanks**_ goes to Rixxell Stryfe, Reaper of Souls, and NorthSouthGorum for beta-reading.

 **Now Presenting:** _ **Fate/Uzumaki (subtitle TBD)**_

* * *

 **(Fuyuki City, 1994)**

In the beautiful Japanese city, there was scene that could only be found in the depths of hell. A fire erupted from a local theatre, spreading throughout the town. The flames licked the ground, and engulfed the demolished buildings. Smoke billowed through the area, with the air around the site smoldering hot. Sirens could be heard in the distance, but it'll be awhile before the fire trucks would arrive on the scene.

To the public, it would be explained that a gas leak was the cause of the explosion. But in reality, the city on fire was caused by the climax of the Fourth Holy Grail War.

There was an explosion caused by a Noble Phantasm attempting to destroy the Holy Grail. The destruction of the Grail had been enacted by a Master, who'd used his remaining two Command Seals to force his Servant to destroy it. But the cup retaliated, raining black mud from the sky and flooding the city.

In the nearby Fuyuki Civic Center, a local convention was taking place. Those who were blissfully unaware of the war in progress were killed in the crossfire. Their bodies melted when the radiated ooze made contact with them, leaving nothing behind.

Outside, a young boy was found on the ground outside the center. His skin and clothes were covered in soot. On his right ring finger was a ring with a red jewel. Tears poured from his eyes, and his hands clenched into fist. Then, he was suddenly picked up by a rescuer and whisked away. Before the boy lost consciousness, he saw a man covered in black mud. He had a pained look on his eyes, but he was smiling.

"It's okay, son. I'm here. Now let's get out of this sludge!"

' _Dad…_ '

* * *

 **Day 0: Prologue**

 _ **10 years later…  
**_

* * *

 **(Homurahara Academy)**

"Oi, oi. Is this really the time to be asleep?" a voice asked from above, "Wake up, blondie!"

A rolled-up newspaper lightly smacked the top of a mop of blonde hair. The owner of the latter groaned, waving it away. He reached under his folded arms he'd been sleeping on, and held up a sheet of paper.

"Come now, Naruto-san. Just because you finished my quiz, doesn't give you permission to sleep in my class. You could do other things, like prepare for the next quiz!"

Eyes twitching, the blondie named Naruto raised his head, giving his teacher the stink eye. Naruto was 18-years-old, with blue eyes and whisker-styled birthmarks on his cheeks. His face is spiky and bright as the sun. Like the other students, he is wearing the light brown school uniform.

His teacher was a bit weird, with a mask covering his lower face…like a ninja. He wore a white dress-shirt and black trousers as well. His passionate and energetic nature usually annoyed Naruto to no end.

"Funny. I just don't have the bone in my body to care." the blonde mumbled and buried his head into his arms, "Kakashi-sensei…"

"Guh…as troublesome as ever, Naruto," noted a classmate sitting behind him.

"You're just mad that I'm stealing your shtick, Choji." Naruto countered, waving his hand back at him, "Tell you what, let me have it. That way, you and Karui can finally go out on a date. I can arrange it, if you want."

His classmate, Choji, had spiky brown hair, slim, and physically fit. He's serious, and the brains of the class.

"Uh, no way!" Choji grumbled, returning to his test, "The last thing I need is for her and my mom to get together."

"Regardless, since you're done, Naruto, you can't have all that energy go to waste, can we? Why don't you go help Emiya-san in fixing the school equipment." Kakashi suggested to the blonde, "The school's heating system been acting up again. As a future engineer, you can't let that youth go to waste."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's not like I have better things to be doing…" Naruto mumbled with a shrug, "Ja na, Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto picked up his bag and brought out a book. He heaved his bag over his shoulder and flipped open the book.

"Is that one of your so-called 'spellbooks,' Naruto-kun? Does it include a charm that makes you fall for me?"

Naruto looked over at his friend Hyuga Hinata, a girl who had a mad crush on him. She was five foot two inches tall, with an inky-blue hime-cut and pupil-less white eyes with a lavender tint. On her face was blush makeup, and lipstick. Her full, firm, E-cup breasts filled out her school uniform. She had a haughty expression, along with a flirtatious smirk.

"No, it's a book on the legend of King Arthur…" Naruto responded with a sidewards smirk, "Are you still waiting on that date?"

"Of course I am, but you're so busy everyday!" Hinata complained, "Doing odd-jobs, learning witchcraft and standing in for other clubs. Why don't you focus more on your personal life? You know, go out on a date? With me"

"I would, there's something I have to do to. Once that's done, only then I can have a relationship," he replied, turning back to the book, "See ya around, Hinata-chan."

Hinata looking wistfully at his back as he exited the classroom. "Mou…you're always like that, Naruto-kun…"

* * *

 **(Hallway)**

' _Sorry, Hinata-chan. We can't be together…not yet anyway,_ ' thought Naruto, biting in frustration, _'Just like…in the past…'_

He sighed, snapping his book shut. He didn't want to go down that train of thought. His eyes traveled downward, looking at the red ring he wore around his neck on a necklace. One would think that it was a souvenir, but to Naruto, it was a reminder; a reminder of ten years that changed his life.

The Great Fuyuki Fire.

"Yo, Uzumaki-senpai. Over here."

Naruto looked up to see the student council president, Ryuudou Issei. He has blue hair, wears glasses, and wearing the Homurahara Academy uniform, just like he is.

"Yo, Issei. Kakashi-sensei kicked me out for sleeping after taking a quiz, so I'm free." Naruto stated with a wave, "So, what needs to be fixed now?"

"Just the school heaters. Sure, they're broken down, but with you and Emiya fixing them-" Issei said, until Naruto put a hand to his face.

"Say no more. I understand," Naruto sighed, looking annoyed, "The school council's being stingy with the budget. This is what happens with they buy high-end equipment for the other clubs. Geez."

"Dorry, Uzumaki-senpai. Don't worry, though, you and Seijou-kun will be well compensated," Issei assured him, before adding, "Well, you more than Seijou-kun. I mean, after all, you're one of those special genius students recognized by the Ministry of Education, are you not?"

"I may have a high IQ, but that doesn't make me a genius." Naruto pointed out in annoyance, entering the student council room.

"That's true, but you are allowed to play hooky, unlike the rest of us."

Naruto's eyes twitched at his fellow student. Said student had short auburn hair, golden eyes, and wore the Homurahara Academy uniform, with his jacket open.

"You're the last person to call me out on skipping school." Naruto shot back, "At least I don't help out every old lady and lost child on the street, Shirou."

Everyone had that one annoying childhood friend in their life. For Naruto, that was his friend Seijou Shirou. The boy was so helpful and kind that it was downright insane. His optimistic and idealistic personality drove the blonde up the wall. Still, Naruto considered Shirou one of his closest friends at the end of the day.

"Oh come on. No one else in this day and age will do it, so it up to me," Shirou declared, puffing his chest out, "Fuyuki's local Hero of Justice!"

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto waved him off, "Anyway, let's just get this done. My caretaker put a curfew on me for some strange reason. She's such a worrywart."

"Well, I don't blame her. Not with all the incidents in the past few days." Issei pointed out.

"You know how my head is stuck in the sand." Naruto drawled, with an interested look, "Japanese, please?"

"Well, for starters, there've been gas leaks all over the main city. Not only that, but there's been some crazy murders going on around the area," explained Issei seriously, "As a result, those who aren't a part of a school club have to go home. There's even talks of shortening the school's hours to half days."

"Sounds like a serial killer is loose in the neighborhood." Naruto said thoughtfully, before biting the tip of his thumbnail, _'Could it be? No, it's too soon.'_

"Uzumaki-sempai, are you okay?" Issei inquired, noticing the concerned look on Naruto's face, "Maybe you should invoke your special students rights and lay low at your place."

"Nah, I'll be fine. I was just thinking about…stuff…yeah." Naruto responded and shook his head, "Anywho, the damaged equipment. "

Naruto walked over to one of the heaters Shirou wasn't working on. He opened the control panel and examined the machine's intards. He felt his eye twitching as he saw the worn out sections of the heater, and sighed.

"Would it kill you to replace these damn things?" he growled, with a sideway glance at Issei.

"Apologizes, Uzumaki-sempai. But it's out of my hands," the student council president apologized, clapping his hands in front of him, "Don't go hunting the Treasurer like you did several months ago."

Naruto grumbled to himself. When it came to the school budget, it was screwed up something fierce. He had once… _interrogated_ …the school's treasury department on the allocation of funds when foul play was suspected. When he'd discovered the rat pilfering funds for himself, Naruto had turned him into a human pinata and sent him to the infirmary.

The week-long suspension was worth it. Even moreso when the majority of the club leaders supported him…except one.

"Issei. Shirou. Bring me all the broken heaters you got. I'm fixing all of them today." Naruto said and looked at his fellow classmates, "And I want them ten minutes ago!"

"Seriously? You'll burn yourself out! At least let me help-" Issei protested, but fell silent at Naruto's irked glare. It reminded him of a certain tsundere when angered, "Okay, on it!"

Issei zoomed out of the room. Shirou just shook his head and followed him out.

Naruto justed rolled his eyes and smirked. He could fix the broken down equipment, but not in front of them. His means of repairing them is pretty unconventional. Once the two closed the door behind them, Naruto put his hand to the heater and closed his eyes.

"This is cheating, but…" he grinned to himself, "It's a learning experience as well. **Trace: On…"**

The darkness behind his eyes was now occupied by an image of the heater in his hands. It was like a outline that acts like a blueprint. Thanks to scanning the item in his mind, he saw the problems right away.

"Hmm. The wire is frayed to high hell. The pipe's still intact through," the blonde murmured to himself, opening his blue eyes, "Good thing there's insulation tape to patch this up. But once it breaks down again, it's done."

Cracking his knuckles, a physical tick he'd picked up as a habit, he quickly wrapped some insulation tape around the damaged wire. Next, he hovered his hand over the heater and focused. The next moment, green tron lines coated his arm and hand, before traveling across the heater. He focused the energy at the damaged areas, and watched as they repaired themselves.

"That should do it." Naruto murmured, closing the control panel. He took a look at his tron-lined hand and smirked, "Reinforcement sure is handy."

Yes, Naruto knew magecraft. He just used magic to scan the heater and 'reinforced' its damaged areas so it'll last longer. While didn't want to use magic like this, he can't deny it was good practice.

"Ah, Uzumaki-sempai." Issei said, entering the room with Shirou. Both of them had the rest of the heaters, "Once again, sorry about this."

"It's fine, Issei. I'm the one who volunteered, so stop apologizing. It's my choice," Naruto snapped at him. He grabbed a heater from him and set it down, "I have an idea on how badly they're damaged. My repairs will extend their lives for a bit. But afterward, replace these damn things. And if the teachers complain, they can explain to our parents why their kids are in a cold school. Got it?"

"H-Hai…" Issei nodded and groaned it himself, "I'm in agreement, but its out of my hands."

"I can only hope we can get these done before school's over." Shirou pointed out, "My workplace is in the main city, and with all their gas leaks and murders-"

"Stop talking about them before you get worked up. We'll be fine. Nothing is going to happen to us." Naruto cut across him, and frown inwardly, _'Still… Gas leaks? A random murder? Is there a rogue mage on the loose?'_

* * *

 **(School Grounds, after school)**

" **CLASSES ARE NOW OVER. IF YOU'RE NOT PART OF A CLUB, PLEASE EXIT THE SCHOOL GROUND IMMEDIATELY. SCHOOL WILL RESUME TOMORROW AT EIGHT O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING. HAVE A GOOD DAY."**

' _Never had an announcement like that before. Was it because of the incident?_ ' wondered Naruto, looking at the loudspeaker on the ground, "If that's the case, then they should close school so everyone can stay home. It'll be a lot safer that way. Still…empty…"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. He was unaware of the Archery Dojo being closed today. It meant that his childhood friend, Matou Sakura, went home ahead of him.

"That's strange. Unusually Sakura-chan and I would go home together…" Naruto said to himself, looking through the windows, "Did she go home early? Then again, she did look a bit pale this morning-"

"Hey, you there!"

Naruto's danger sense suddenly went off, warning him of an incoming attack. He immediately jumped back to avoid a pole aiming towards his head. Stepping back, he appraised his attacker.

It was Makidera Kaede, the track team's star sprinter. She had short black hair and tanned skin. She was flanked by her two friends, making up the famed Track Girl Trio of Homurahara.

There was Himuro Kane, the track team's High-Jumping ace. She had long gray hair and wore glasses, along with Saegusa Yukika, the manager of the Cross-Country Club. She had auburn brown hair, and a gentle expression on her face.

"Matou Shinji. I hate to break it to you, but Tohsaka Rin isn't going to show up! No matter how long you wait!" Kaede declared while twirling her staff around, "Heh!"

"Oro?" uttered Naruto, outright confused at the situation.

"...Maki, this guy doesn't match the description Mitsuzuri gave us. He doesn't have seaweed hair either," Kane pointed out dully, adjusting her glasses.

"The way I see it, he just wet down his naturally curly hair to straighten it! And a face that stupid could only belong to Matou Shinji!" Kaede rebuked confidently, causing Naruto's eye to twitch.

"Uh, excuse me? I'll have you know that I look nothing like the Wakame (seaweed) urchin," he countered with strained calm, glaring daggers directly at Maki.

"See what I mean? That's what the bad guys always say!" Maki replied cheekily, but Kane shook her head.

"Wait a second." Kane shook her head, and walked over to Naruto, "I'm sorry, but would you mind showing us your Student ID?"

"Un-fucking-believable," Naruto muttered, digging around in his jacket pocket, "How could you not have seen him? I shouldn't have to show my damn ID to prove that I'm not that annoying idiot."

He fished it out and handed it to Kane. She took one look at it and her eyes widened for a moment. She sighed in resignation, turned and showed it to Maki. One look from the star sprinter and the pole she'd been wielding clattered to the ground.

"Like he said, we got the wrong guy cornered." Yukika deadpanned, causing Maki to sweat bullets.

"Uzumaki? That _Uzumaki-sempai_?!" Maki wailed, now scared out her mind. She launched into a weird dance before she hid behind Yukika, "The school's private eye who solves all the school's problems?! As well as the notorious prankster of class 3-A?! That one?! The one they call the Orange Hellion?!"

"You know, they could come up with a better nickname for me than that," Naruto commented amusedly, before turning serious, "I do happen to be friends with the president of the Track Club."

"Wah! I'm sorry!" Maki wailed, getting down on all fours in a seiza.

"We're all sorry. It seem that you were looking for someone. So we thought you were Matou," Yukika explained, also bowing in apology.

"It's fine, it's fine. Since you're apologizing, I won't hold it against you," he said, waving them off, "I was actually looking for Sakura-chan. You ladies seen her?"

"Sorry, no. We heard that Sakura wasn't feeling well, so she left early." Yukika responded,

"I see." Naruto nodding in understanding, "Now what's this about Rin-chan? Did something happen?" he asked, concerned about his old friend.

"She informed the school that she wasn't coming in today, so she stayed home."

"Yeah. Tohsaka's sick, dude. Said she's got a cold, so she's gonna hang out in bed today," Maki informed the blonde, before adopting a smug look, "Can you believe a model student like her is capable of catching a common cold- oof!"

Maki's teasing was cut off by Kane sitting on her back. Her butt rested on the back of Maki like a chair, since the latter was still on her hands and knees.

"We're very sorry, Uzumaki-sempai. Especially for our exotic beast here. But with all due respect, you shouldn't be here either." Maki told Naruto, who raised an eyebrow.

"I understand why, so you don't need remind me," he said coolly, folding his arms and looking irked, "Maybe a prank or three will set you underclassman straight."

"Oh no, anything but that!" Maki cried out, trying to get away, "Please Kane! Apologize to him before he sets his sights on us! You heard what he did to Matou a few weeks back! He made his locker explode with itching powder!"

"My apologies, Uzumaki-sempai," Kane bowed again, with a nervous undertone now, "I meant no disrespect."

"Right, right. Now run along before you three become my new test subjects. My next masterpiece will invoke gym wear, honey, and tree branches. Care to find out what I planned? Ten out of ten say that it'll embarass you three at the next competition."

Frantically shook their heads in unison, Kane and Yukika picked up Maki and quickly scooted away. Naruto smirked out their retreating backs, and then made his way towards the front gates.

' _Weird. Rin-chan looked fine yesterday, especially then she came to school early. And Sakura-chan. Despite everything, she's been a lot more clumsy lately. I can only hope that you're both ok-'_

"Ah-!"

"Hey! Watch it, ya dumb blonde!"

Naruto was knocked out of his musings and saw one of his classmates in distress. It was one of his classmates, Yamanaka Ino. She had platinum blonde hair that framed her face, with her hair covering her right eye. She had pale blue eyes, a slender figure, wearing the female Homurahara school uniform. She was shy, modest, polite, friendly and hated confrontations. Right now, she was sprawled on the ground, with her books and folders sprawled on the ground.

"Ino-chan. Are you okay?" Naruto asked, rushing to her side.

"Y-yeah. Thank you, Naruto-san," she replied meekly; her fellow blonde helped her up.

"What the hell happened to you, Ino-chan?" Naruto asked, picking up her things.

"Oi, Uzumaki! Do your job as a hero, and teach out of people's way. Specifically mine!"

After handing back Ino's study material, Naruto spotted Matou Shinji. The latter was his former distant friend, but now bitter enemy. He has curly blue hair, gray blue eyes, and wearing the standard Homurahara uniform.

"Oh, it's just you," Naruto drawled, his previous anger turned to annoyance, "Wakame..."

"Don't call me that!" Shinji snapped at him, adopting a ferocious look, "At least I'm not a dumb blonde like that waste of space!"

"The only waste of space I see around here is you, Wakame. You've got a lot of nerve disrespecting your upperclassmen. How you're still _Vice_ -Captain of the Archery Dojo is beyond me," sighed Naruto, cracking his knuckles loudly, "So, I guess the rumblings from the grapevine is true. Rin-chan turned you down, _again_. I know rejection is cruel, but that's no excuse for you take your frustrations out on other people."

Shinji gritted his teeth in anger as Naruto hit the nail on the head. But what infuriated him further was Naruto affectionately call Tohsaka 'Rin-chan.' He was always jealous of the past he shared with Rin…and Sakura.

"That's none of your business, Uzumaki! It's your fault! Yeah, that's it!" Shinji ranted, with an imaginary question mark floating from Naruto, "It's because of you that Tohsaka's not interested in me!"

Naruto was raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Wakame? Are you okay? Do you need something? I have nothing to do with Rin-chan rejecting you. It's not my fault that you're an epic fuckboy who can't get a girl to give you the time of day. As for Rin-chan and I to be honest, we don't talk much these days. She does her thing, and I do me. But enough about yours truly."

The blonde marched over to the vice-captain of the Archery Dojo, his uncaring look turning into one of cold, tranquil fury. It scared Shinji senseless, causing the once confident look on his face to falter. The blonde was now right in his face, glaring daggers at the menace who assaulted his fellow classmate.

"Eek! G-et away from me!" Shinji yelled, taking a swing at Naruto.

Naruto caught his fist, and retaliated with a direct headbutt, knocking Shinji to the ground. The latter screamed out, thrashing on the ground while holding his head. Naruto ignored the screams and the throbbing in his head, looking satisfied at blood streaming from Shinji's head.

"A bit of self-defense, but what the heck," he said simply, wiping his head, "This is my one and only warning: mess with my classmates again, and the next one you'll catch will be between those beady little eyes."

"Ano, you didn't have to do that. You shouldn't get in trouble for my sake." Ino said meekly, "Violence…is wrong."

"And him knocking you down isn't? Sorry Ino-chan, but I'm not a pacifist like you. I doubt I ever will be," Naruto replied with a stern expression. He brushed off his uniform, "Idiots like Wakame needs to be dealt with whenever they bully someone. Leaving it unchecked will led to more misery. No matter the consequences, I refused to let that happen."

"And that's why you're Fuyuki's Anti-Hero! I swear, things get real boring until you punch someone in the face."

Naruto sighed and turned to see his two friends and classmates approaching.

The speaker was the gluttonous wiseass Nara Shikamaru. He had shoulder-length black hair, tied in a spiky ponytail, and brown eyes with a mischievous look on his face. He was sporting the Homurahara school uniform and had a random bag of popcorn in hand. Despite being a glutton, he still somehow had a thin frame. He was dull-witted, crass, and easily amused.

Next to him is Inuzuka Kiba, avid cat-lover. He had a bit of a wild appearance, with messy brown hair, and sharp black eyes. He also had a set of painted-on whisker-marks on his cheeks, and wearing the Homurahara school uniform. The latter was a bit ruffed up thanks to his pet at home. He was one of the weird students at school, with him wanting to be a 'cat shaman.' "Isn't it boring to just beat up Shinji, nya?" he wondered aloud, eating cat food out of a bag, "What about the others?"

"You means the troublemakers from Misaki Town? They're not coming back, especially after what I did to them," Naruto said with a chilly grin, "I mean, how can you take them seriously with their new appearances? Skin all blue, hair pink with orange blushes?"

"Ah, the infamous Oompa-Loompa prank. Tis your finest creation, Master Naruto," Shikamaru praised with a mock bow, "Embarrassing the Hell Riser gang to the point of disbanding. You're more of a hero than Seijou."

"C'mon, Shikamaru. I'm no hero, and I don't plan on becoming one. That's Shirou's job," said Naruto unconvincingly. He gestured towards Ino. "Can you two take her home? I'm heading into the city for the rest of the day."

"But it's not safe out there, Naruto-san. What if you get caught in an incident?" asked Ino worriedly, tugging at his jacket.

"She's right," Kiba piped up, as Naruto patted Ino on her head, "Trouble _always_ finds you, nya."

"Don't worry about me, cat boy. I can handle myself just fine," Naruto replied. He walked away from them and towards the gate, "Can't stay the same for you when it comes to Akamaru!"

"Gao! That's not funny, Naruto-san! That mutt's the reason I can't own any own cats!" Kiba whined and hissed like a cat.

"That's because you suck at being an Alpha. In any case, I'm out." the blonde laughed, waved back at his classmates. "Get home safe!"

"Damn you, Uzumaki! You'll pay for this! I swear!" an anguished cry from Shinji sounded off from behind.

Naruto's wave turned into a middle finger.

* * *

 **(Fuyuki, Shinto District, early evening)**

"Time sure does fly…"

Naruto was now sitting on top of one of the skyscrapers in the Shinto Distict. He was watching the sun set over the horizon with a bowl of ramen in hand. His view overlooked Fuyuki Central Park, an area that made an impact on his future.

"It's already been a decade, huh…?"

* * *

 _ **(10 years ago…)**_

He remembered the incident like it was yesterday. It haunted his dreams almost every night. While it would drive a normal man to depression, it didn't break Naruto. He used the memories as fuel to drive his goal. His ambition was untouchable to those in the mortal realm of man, since they didn't have the means to stop it.

After all, nuclear weapons paled in comparison to the power of legendary heroes. That was a fact that an eight-year-old Naruto knew from first hand experience.

He had been at a convention celebrating Japanese pop culture. His father, Namikaze Minato, had taken his eldest sister Naruko; with the latter dragging him along for the ride. He hadn't wanted to go, since he want to hang out with his friends, but Naruko downright kidnapped him and forced him to go. To the young Naruto, Naruko had a weird, borderline brother complex when it comes to him.

He'd managed to slip out of sight when the family got the venue. He'd explored by himself, not willing to be subjected to Naruko's antics. She tended to buy stuff and make him carry the bags, so that he wouldn't escape her sight. If he refused, she would subject him an endless stream of pranks until their parents got her to stop.

But Naruto had a plan at the time. If she attempted to punish him, he would square up and retaliate. He'd planned to cover her with sticky chicken feathers and use gathered static electricity to have her own clothes zap her repeatedly throughout the next day.

He'd found his friend Shirou, who was with his family. Naruto hung out with them, but then lost them in a sea of people. It was hot and stuffy in the building, with the sea of people trying to get their hands on the latest hentai anime. With the heat getting to him, Naruto had left to get some fresh air.

And that's when everything changed for him…

"Hm?"

The sounds of muffled clanging sounded off in the distance. He turned towards the source and noticed that they were coming from the nearby theatre. He frowned, noting that the lights were off.

"What's going on?"

Curious, Naruto made his way to the theatre. He saw that the front doors had been knocked aside. Stepping inside, he saw dusty, skeletal remains littering the floor, along with slash marks and bloodstains on the walls. His curiosity quickly turned to fear as he walked through the hallways. As he proceeded further in, stepping over the swords and shields by the shattered bones, his breathing quickened and his arms shook.

Soon, he found himself on the upper levels of the auditorium, overlooking the stage. Looking closely, an amazed Naruto saw an elaborate-looking golden cup floating above the ground. If it wasn't for the carnage he saw when entering the theatre, Naruto would've thought that it was a prop for a rehearsal.

"Whoa…" he muttered to himself, "What kind of magic is this-?"

A sudden shift from down below caught his attention. He quickly crouched down and looked through the opening of the railing. His eyes widened, seeing a person slowly moving down the aisle.

Looking closely, he saw that it was a young woman in her late teens. She had blonde hair the same golden shade as his, with her hair tied back in a tight circular braid around her head. She had bright green eyes, fair skin, and a slender physique. Her attire was an old style dress made out of old-fashioned blue cloth. Under it were shining armor parts on her chest and the sides of her dress. She's also wore a set of armored gloves, greaves, and boots.

' _P-Pretty…'_ Naruto thought, a tint of red in his cheeks.

"You're late, Saber. I realize that you were enjoying yourself with your old mad dog, but it is imprudent to the extreme to keep me waiting like you did."

Entering the theatre was a tall, dignified young man. He had golden hair styled like a burning flame, and his eyes were blood-red. He had a face most women would find handsome and gave off a mysterious aura of royalty. He was clad in an elaborate, golden suit of armor that appeared to be made of the purest of gold. It made quite the impression on the young, hidden Naruto, who looked at him in awe.

"Archer…!" the one called Saber spat. She shifted into a defensive position, holding her weapon that appeared to be hidden by a light-colored hazy mist.

"Look at that delightful expression, like that of a ravenous wild dog," praised the golden man, Archer.

"Get out of my way!" the female knight seethed, "You haven't won. The Holy Grail belongs to me!" She inched forward, but was suddenly stabbed by a flying sword. She screamed in pain as it embedded itself into her leg, instantly bringing her down to the ground.

' _What was that?!'_ Naruto thought, his eyes widening at the sword that came out of nowhere. He looked back at Archer and was amazed to see several weapons floating out of several golden portals.

"Dear Saber. It is when you are delusional and crawling in the dirt, that you are at your most beautiful."

Naruto shivered, unnerved by the foreign emotion showing in Archer's blood-red eyes. A desire to protect the female knight welled up inside the young child. But he couldn't, for if he interfered, there's a high chance he would die.

"Lay down your blade and be my wife."

Naruto saw Saber's look of pain replaced with a look of utter disgust, but he only felt confusion at this bizarre, horrifying spectacle. Why would he do that? Especially when he shot a sword into her left leg?! The situation was throwing the young boy for a loop at the strange proposal.

"A Grail that grants miracles? Where is the sense in totally obsessing over something so dubious? Abandon these foolish ideals and childish vows of yours. From now on, seek only me and devote yourself to me alone. If you do, I swear as King of all Creation, that I shall give you every pleasure the world has to offer."

The presumption tone in his voice re-ignited the flame of rage within Saber's being.

"You would steal the Holy Grail from me? For such utter nonsense?!"

In response, a second weapon flew out of the golden portal towards Saber. She managed to block in time, but the force knocked her though several rows.

"I was not asking for your opinion. I am informing you of my decision!" Archer corrected her unflinchingly, "Now, let us hear your response."

' _Is he...forcing her? But why?'_ Naruto thought, worried for Saber's wellbeing, _'She refused! She doesn't want to be with them. She wants that cup! Why isn't he getting the message? Is this…what they call arrogance?'_

"I refuse! I would never-!"

Archer unleashed an axe at her, cutting into her other leg. Saber managed to stop herself from crying out in pain, opting to grit her teeth instead.

"Shyness has left you at a loss for words I see. That's fine. You may answer wrongly as many times as you like." Archer quipped in amusement, "If you would learn the _joy_ of serving me, you must first learn the exquisite _pain_ of it as well."

Naruto shivered at Archer's bloodthirsty smile. Weapons of different makes slowly emerged from the golden portals floating behind him, all aimed at the defenseless Saber. The blond grit his teeth, and looked from the combatants to the…Grail…floating in the room.

' _I can try to get it, then maybe…'_ he thought, only to notice someone else stepping out the shadows, _'Who's that?'_

"…Kiritsugu…" Saber murmured, pulling the offending weapons out of her.

It was a man, an adult in Naruto's eyes. He had black, spiky hair and vacant black eyes. He wore a trenchcoat over a black suit and holding up his hand. On the back of it were a set strange red marks, with one of them faded out, and another one glowing red.

"Ah, then you have finally made your decision," Archer remarked. He was so focused on Saber, that he failed to sense the man behind him.

"In the name of Emiya Kiritsugu, and by my Command Seal, I order you: Use your Noble Phantasm," the man named Kiritsugu stated in a commanding tone, "Destroy the Grail."

Saber looked shell-shocked at the order. Before she could reply, the air around her weapon dissipated. What was once hidden by the wind was now revealed to be a magnificent sword, with a blue handle, golden hilt and a radiant blade that glowed with divine power. The next thing she knew, her body was moving against her will, making her grip her sword with both hands.

' _That sword!'_ Naruto thought in shock.

He recognized the sword of legend. He saw it in an ancient history book Naruko was studying from. He'd drawn pictures of it for his art class.

"Impossible! What are you doing, Saber?!" Archer shouted in disbelief. The golden man thought because he was close to the Grail, that Saber would be hesitant to attack him.

"N...no!" Saber cried out, visibly resisting the command.

"By my third and final Command Seal, I order you again…"

"But why, Kiritsugu? You, of all people! Why this?!" Saber screamed, raising her sword above her head.

At Kiritsugu's name, Archer finally realized that the cause of Saber's unnatural movements was behind him.

"Damn you to hell!" he snarled, turning around to aim his fury at Kiritsugu, "You dare interrupt my nuptials, mongul?!"

"Saber. Destroy…"

"STOOOOOOOOOP!"

"The Holy Grail!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

As Saber finally swung her sword down, Naruto finally realized what he'd stumbled upon.

The cup floating in the room was the **Holy Grail**.

The marking on the back of the man's hand were **Command Seals**.

The female knight was called **Saber**.

The golden man was called **Archer**.

The sword in Saber's face was the sword of legend: **Excalibur**.

' _This is the bedtime story my mom always told me about.'_ Naruto thought in terror, watching the burst of energy fired from Saber, _'This is…a Holy Grail War…'_

The release beam of light impacted the Grail. There was a great explosion that occurred at the point of impact, making Naruto duck behind his cover. He was unable to see anything, as a bright light filled the theatre.

* * *

 **(Fuyuki, Shinto District, night, present)**

"The Holy Grail War, the battle royale fought between Masters and their Servants. Masters summon historical and/or fictional figures of history called Servants. Together, they do battle to determine who gets the ultimate prize, the Holy Grail itself. With the Holy Grail, the winners can wish whatever their hearts desire. Whether to save the world, doom the world, or whatever the hell they want. Heh, what a farce…"

Naruto laughed to himself, and crushed the finished ramen cup in his hands.

"Maybe that Golden man had a point? What's the point in obsessing over a Grail that can allegedly grant miracles that one can't achieve under their own power? There's always a price to be paid for such a shortcut. Whether it's direct or indirect…"

He fished inside his shirt and brought out a chain necklace. He grimaced at the ring with a red gem hanging off it.

* * *

 **(Graveyard, a few years ago)**

A young Naruto stood in the rain. Donned in a suit and tie, he stood unmoving, holding the red ring in his fist. A sea of people with black umbrellas parted around him.

The boy clenched his teeth, as one thought formed in his mind…

' _I gonna shatter that damn cup!_ '

As the thought crossed his mind, he put on the ring, causing it to glow a bright red. It engulfed his form completely, and his eyes turned red…

* * *

( **Fuyuki, Shinto District, night, present** )

" _Such an object should not exist in this world. It will only cause more pain and suffering. That's why…"_

Naruto stood up, and put the ring back in his shirt. He stared at Fuyuki Central Park, the place where the Civic Center and theatre once was.

"I…"

Before finishing his vow, he spotted someone on one of the skyscraper rooftops that overlooked the street. Taking a closer, he saw that it was a young woman wearing a red coat, with long, wavy black hair tied in twintails.

"It that…Rin-chan?" Naruto wondered, frowning, "Why is she up there?"

The blond had never took his childhood friend to be immune to heights. Maybe it was her secret spot to get away from all the craziness?

However, Naruto remembered that Rin was of the Tohsaka House, a family of magi whose lineage spanned about 200 years. He didn't know whether she was practicing magecraft or not, since they didn't talk much in recent years. But if she was, he was certain that they'd be meeting on the battlefield of Fuyuki in a few decades.

That was when the Fifth Fuyuki Holy Grail War would take place.

"I can only hope that you'll stay out of the war, Rin-chan. For when it comes around, it will be the last one. I will end it, and burn it all to the ground. I will destroy the Holy Grail. You can believe that."

 **DAY ZERO…END**

* * *

 **Next time - Day 1**

Just another day in the school life of the Orange Hellion…or will it be? At the end of the day, say goodbye to the days of normalcy, and hello to the Fifth Holy Grail War!

* * *

 **After-notes**

Yes, the Naruto characters (sans Naruto himself) are in their Road to Ninja appearances and personalities.

Finally a new update for the new year! Rejoice...or whatever. It took me like three weeks to get this done. Life sucks.

Please be gentle. When I introduced Nasuverse in my RWBY story, I got messages stating that I was opening a beehive of hell. But I'm not scared…not scared…

When it comes to the days, there will be multiple parts.

I'm gonna make this Holy Grail War into an actually Holy Grail WAR! You'll see what I mean in the chapter after next. I mean, like I said above, this story is inspired by Fate fics Four Swords and Nerve Damage.

Let the mayhem begin!

* * *

 **-Shameless self-promotion**

 _ **Message me**_ for an invite to my **Discord** server, where you can come and chat me and other with fellow writers. You'll also get sneak peeks at my future updates, and my current status on what I'm working on, and the mindless shenanigans!

 _ **Subscribe**_ to me on **YouTube** at **SoulEmbrace2010 GAMING**. I make Let's Play videos, stream video games (primarily PS4 games for now), and reaction videos. Join me on my nightly streaming sessions for some Q&A.

 _ **Like**_ me on **Facebook** at **SoulEmbrace2010 –Shattered Realms Productions-** for random reposts from pages I like and other stuff.

 _ **Follow**_ me on **Twitter** at **SoulEmbrace2010** for random retweets of lovely anime girls and other stuff.

 **Coming soon: The rest of "Soul Reacts to RWBY Volume 5" on my YouTube channel.**

* * *

 **Released: Sunday, February 11, 2018**

 **Patched 1.2: Saturday, February 17, 2018 (NorthSouthGorum finished with the beta-reading)**


	2. Day 01: Changing the Game

**Welcoming Notes:** Yello everyone, Soul here, and welcome back to Fate/Uzumaki. Here's a meaty chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy! And now, onto watching Fate Extra Last Encore! Hope it's good!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto, the Fate series, the Nasuverse, or any other crossovers that will appear.

 _ **Special thanks**_ **goes to NorthSouthGorum, Reaper of Sanity, and Lucius Walker for beta-reading.**

 **Additional notes (05/04/2019): New minor scenes have been added, inspired by the scenes from the first Heaven's Feel movie.**

* * *

 **[Unknown Location]**

As soon as the black hole appeared in the sky, Naruto ran as fast as his legs could take him. The surrounding area of the Civic Center had become a hazard zone. No, _all_ of Fuyuki was a hazard zone. Some people were missing, the city's bridge was collapsing, the weird, black jet in the sky was unnatural and freaky; not to mention all of the "gas leaks." It was all due to the city playing hosting to the Holy Grail War.

It explains the uptick in strange occurrences throughout Fuyuki in the past few weeks.

The young blonde burst out of the theatre and continued running for his life. While normal kids would've ran out of stamina, Naruto was no normal child. He was born with an abundance of energy that made him hyperactive, resulting in him being unable to stand still for long periods of time. Now, it was helping him get as far away from the black mud that was pouring from the theatre. As he ran, he looked at his right hand. There on his finger was a silver ring with a red gem, drawing him back to how he acquired it.

As Saber's attack reached the Grail, Archer produced a ring from his treasury to prevent the attack. He'd channeled his vast power through the ring, and raised a shield. But it formed too late as Saber's Command Seal-enhanced attack blasted through Archer's defense. As a result, the ring split into seven gemstones to prevent its destruction. The seven resulting rings all had silver bands, with with each ring having a ruby, amber, topaz, emerald, cobalt, sapphire, and amethyst.

The force of the blast had sent the rings flying, spinning wildly. Six rings soared through a hole in the roof, which had been blasted open by the pillar of light from Saber's attack. But the ruby ring shot toward Naruto, who had his hands in front of his face, and ended up on his right ring finger. Scared out of his wits, he moved to take it off. It didn't budge, as a mysterious force within the ring prevented him from doing so. He stopped when he saw the Grail enlarge into a black sphere that screamed: Danger.

Back in the present, he made a beeline for the Civic Center. Alarms blared from the buildings around him. He looked behind him to see the sea of black mud setting fire to the streets. As it passed, oozing along the ground, the foundations of nearby buildings melted and sagged, glass shattering under the sudden weight above. Soon, human screams mixed in with the alarms, completing the scene that could be found in Hell itself.

When Naruto got closer to the Civic Center, he saw that all the entrances were open. The attendees were clearing out of the building, nearly trampling each other. Worried about his father and sister, he increased his pace. Unfortunately, he was running so fast that he tripped on the curb. The force of his foot meeting the edge of the sidewalk sprained his ankle, causing unbearable pain.

Naruto tried crawling away, but the black mud caught up to him. Screaming, he brought his hands up in a fruitless attempt to protect himself. The ruby on his new ring suddenly glowed a bright red and enveloped his form, filling his vision with red.

* * *

 **Day 01: Changing the Game**

* * *

 **[Uzumaki Residence]**

Naruto gasped as he woke up. He lay still in his bed, panting, raising a shaking hand to his sweating head. He could practically hear his heart thumping in his chest.

"Ugh. Same dream, different day," he groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Fucking hell, -ttebayo…"

"Se-senpai?"

Naruto glanced around to see one of his childhood friends, Matou Sakura. She was a young woman with violet hair, styled with a pink ribbon on the left side. She also had violet eyes, a large bust that put most girls to shame, and wore the standard Homurahara uniform.

"Oh, good morning, Sakura-chan." He greeted, and stretched. "I see Miyu gave you the key to my room."

"Well, it's 7:30pm. If you don't get up, we're going to be late." Sakura said in a shy manner.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You do realize that I'm excused from being late or tardy from school, right?"

Sakura nodded. "I know, but…I don't want you to be an introvert. School is livelier with you around." She admitted, with a tint of red in her cheeks.

' _Ugh. Translation, you get lonely without me around.'_ Naruto sighed, getting out of bed. "Ok, fine. I'll go. But as long as you wait for me after school so that I can take you… home… Sakura-chan?"

Naruto noticed Sakura's face turning completely red. She hid her face behind her bag and pointed at his lower half. He frowned and looked down, noticing the tent in his boxers. "Oh, morning wood. Sorry about that Sakura-chan." said Naruto casually, until his eye twitched. "Wait, no, not sorry, because you know better than to come into my room. Last time I was in the nude and you fainted. It wasn't easy explaining to the others why you were on the floor here."

"I'm-I'm sorry, Senpai!" Sakura squeaked. She moved to the side as Naruto passed her to exit his room. "I'll knock next time!"

Naruto laughed. "No, it's alright, Sakura-chan. If you do, how else can I going to tease you?"

"Mou, Naruto-senpai, you meanie," Sakura groaned, following him out.

Naruto went to the bathroom to freshen up. Soon, he was dressed in his school uniform, with his backpack on his back. Sakura had waited patiently for him and followed him into the dining room.

"Ohayo, onii-chan." A young girl greeted cheerfully.

She was 5'3", slight in stature, with black hair and yellow eyes. Her attire was a red yukata with pink flowers and green leaves. Smiling, she handed Naruto a box wrapped in cloth. "Here, your lunch."

"Thank you, Miyu. Sorry you had to do this for me." Naruto said, taking the boxed lunch from the girl. "Arcueid-san's not back yet?"

Miyu leaned into his ear and whispered: "She called earlier this morning. One of the Mage Association's agents interfered in her mission, and now she's delayed in coming back. She's currently awaiting orders from Mito-sama on how to proceed…"

"Do you know her mission?" Naruto whispered back.

"All I know is that it concerns the upcoming Holy Grail War. The rest is classified." she answered with equal quietness, looking over his shoulder at Sakura.

Miyu was well versed in the world of Mages. She had once spied Naruto practicing his magic, and was caught by their caretaker, Arcueid Brunestud. Since then, she assisted Naruto in his training, and had learned some magic herself. It turned out that she had quite the knack for it.

"Ohayo Miyu-chan." Sakura greeted brightly.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san." Miyu replied, handing her a box lunch. "Here, obento."

"Oh, thank you."

As Sakura took the lunch boxes, Naruto turned his attention to the television playing the morning news.

" _ **In our next story: Late last night, there was a massive gas leak in a large-scale facility in the Shinto district of Fuyuki. It is believe that the leak originated in one of the underground restaurants."**_

' _That happened after I left last night. What the hell…'_ Naruto thought, and popped a pocky into his mouth.

He then heard Sakura gasp, followed my the sound of her dropping the lunch boxes. Naruto turned to look at her, confused by her look of horror at his hands.

"Is everything okay?" Miyu asked, coming over.

Naruto frowned when he saw what looked like a nasty bruise on the back of her hand. He scowled, as this isn't the first time she'd shown up with something like that.

"Sakura-san, that bruise is-?" Miyu asked when she too noticed Sakura's minor injury.

Sakura was taken aback by the sudden question. "Miyu-chan- ah!" she said, as Naruto grabbed her wrist, examining the injury.

"What happened to your hand? You didn't have anything like this yesterday. It has to be recent."

"…" Sakura remained silent and looked away, not wanting to tell. But the fear on her face confirmed Naruto's suspicions.

"Fine. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. But your body language, silence, and one on your face are all I need to know." Naruto stated, releasing her.

"W-wait, Naruto-senpai! My brother had nothing to do with this bruise!" Sakura protested, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow. "Honest!"

"Funny. I don't recall saying anything about the Wakame." Naruto drawled, shaking his head. "But fine. I believe you. Just be careful with hot foods next time. Or whatever injured you. Come on, let's go."

He let Sakura's arm go and stalked off to the door, the latter trailing closely behind. As he put on his shoes, he saw Sakura looking miserable.

"I'm sor-" she started to say, but Naruto put a finger to her face.

"Stop. Apologizing. For. Every. Little. Thing." He growled. Then he tapped her playfully on the nose. "There's nothing to apologize for. I won't pursue the matter, so it's water under the bridge."

He opened the door and stepped out. Near the main gate was Naruto's motorcycle, painted night black with a sleek body, and seat was big enough for two. Sakura hesitated, before taking the second seat. As Miyu opened the front gate, Naruto revved up the motorcycle and rode all the way the gate, with her waving after him.

"Naruto, may I trouble you for the first five Harry Potter books?" Miyu requested, "I'm ready."

"You sure? The magic used in the series is pretty…ridiculous," said Naruto with an amused smirk, "And their society is nothing like the Mage Association. Then again, in the last book, the government proved to be nothing but assholes."

"No spoilers Naruto. You and Sakura-san are going to be late." Miyu said sternly, giving Naruto a fierce (yet cute) glare. "Remember the books, Naruto-oniichan."

"Duly noted. You'll have them by tonight." Naruto said with a wink.

"You swear?" Miyu pressed him, holding up her right pinkie.

Naruto smirked and shook it with his own pinkie, "Cross my heart and hope to die, lest I shallow a thousand needles."

Miyu nodded until she noticed something, "Naruto, what's that?"

She turned over his hand, showing a series of faded red markings on the back of it.

"Hmm. Must be rashes from last night's training. It does sting a bit…" Naruto shrugged and revved the engine. "I'll be fine… Might explained why Sakura looked worried earlier."

With that, Naruto and Sakura left. Miyu closed the gate after them and sighed. She went over to Naruto's workshop, where she found a slew of ninja tools like shuriken, kunai, and wires scattered about. She frowned when she noticed a red glint on the ground.

"Onii-chan…"

* * *

 **(With Naruto and Sakura)**

"Senpai, may I ask you something?" Sakura requested over the roar of the engine.

"Shoot." Naruto replied.

"When onii-sama came home yesterday, he had a bandage around his head. Do you how what happened to him?" Sakura asked cautiously, "He was ranting your name when he came home."

"He did, uh? Well, I can tell you that it was a result of self-defense." Naruto snorted.. "After school yesterday, he knocked down one of my classmates, his own upperclassmen no less. I confronted him about it, but he got hostile and tried to punch my head off. So, I headbutted him."

"You didn't have to hurt him!" Sakura chastised, yelping when Naruto took a sharp turn.

"He hurt my classmate Ino-chan, who's also one of my friends. And I hate to break it to you, but this isn't the first he's done this," Naruto stated, feeling Sakura's arms tighten around him. "It's not just Ino-chan, but all the other students who he deemed too weak and frail to stand up to him."

"He would never-"

"He would and you know it, Sakura-chan. The only reason there aren't many incidents with him is because of me. But yesterday, he was shot down by Rin-chan, hard. I don't give a damn how bad his feelings were hurt, it's no excuse to take it out on everyone else. He's just lucky that I haven't broken any of his bones."

"Senpai-"

"Conversation. Over." Naruto snapped, slowing down the bike. "We're here."

He pulled up to the school gate and turned off his cycle. Getting off, he secured it with a chain and activated its security system. Noting Sakura's upset face, he sighed. "Look, Sakura-chan. Just so we're clear, I don't enjoy kicking the crap out of your brother. As long as he behaves, there won't be any problems between us, okay?"

"Okay, I trust you Senpai. But please, take it easy on Shinji. For me?" Sakura requested. "He doesn't have an easy time. Grandpa Zouken expects much from him…"

"Ugh…" Naruto groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, "If you say so."

Sakura smiled in satisfaction. "Thank you for the ride, Senpai. And…" she hesitated for a moment. "Get home safety, as quick as you can."

Naruto blinked in surprise, before raising an eyebrow. "Is there something I need to know?"

"It's nothing. It's just…all these incidents lately…" Sakura clarified nervously. "Because of the things you do, I worry for you."

"Oh don't worry, I'll be just fine after I drop you off tonight." Naruto said, waving her off. "Don't be late now."

Sakura didn't looked convinced. Nevertheless, she bowed and went ahead to the archery club dojo.

Naruto just sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He can understand Sakura's worries over his interactions with Shinji. But the fact that she bent over backwards for the blue seaweed urchin concerned Naruto. How was it that she couldn't believe the things that Shinji does? They'd been well documented due to the many students witnessing some of his actions. And then there was the bruise on her hand…

During his training to prepare for the 5th Holy Grail War, he studied at lot of things. One of them involved reading do-it-yourself medical books. While some were vomit-inducingly graphic, it increased Naruto's self-medic skills. He couldn't go to a hospital, where he could possibly be detained under doctor's orders. As for Sakura's injury, Naruto had examined the bruise, and determined that it could have been caused by _someone_ else. Naruto knew it was the seaweed-haired gremlin, because this wasn't the first time Sakura was assaulted by him. Whenever something bad happened to Shinji (and sometimes it wasn't Naruto's fault), Sakura would appear hurt the next day.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but someone's nose is getting broken today…" He murmured, adjusting the strap on his backpack.

Sucking his tongue, he walked through the front gate. As soon as he stepped past the property line of the school, Naruto suddenly went pale. He stopped in his tracks; the air around him feeling stale and his senses going haywire. His heart thumped madly in his heart, and his breathing quickened.

Normal people couldn't sense it, but magically-attuned individual could. After all, a similar thing surrounds the Uzumaki residence.

' _A Bounded Field…'_

* * *

 **[Classroom 3-A]**

"Ah, you're late blondie. Don't tell me that you got lost on the path of life." Kakashi said after Naruto entered the classroom. "It's a bad thing to become like our resident, lazy P.E. teacher Gai-sensei."

"Being late does not make me lazy, Kakashi-sensei." An annoyed Naruto shot back. "Besides, I'm only fifteen minutes late. I have half a mind to make it thirty."

Kakashi blanched at that. "Well, on second thought, happy to have you here." He quickly corrected himself, accepting Naruto's homework. The boy scoffed, and went to his seat.

Unlike most traditional classrooms, Kakashi had the seats in a circular arrangement. He wanted to encourage his students to face and interact with each other, but the real reason (as Naruto had once outed) was that Kakashi needed more space to move around. The latter preferred to move around a lot, making for some entertaining hometown lessons. That and attempted maneuvering of the traditional classroom set-up on the first day of class had ended up in chaos.

Kakashi had to spend the night in the hospital for broken bones and strained limbs.

Naruto took his assigned seat, right between Shikamaru and Hinata. Naruto gave a nod to Shikamaru, who responded with a thumbs-up. Turning to Hinata, he saw her sticking her tongue out at him, holding up her fist with her thumb sticking out between her index and middle fingers. Naruto just shook his head and winked at her.

"Just to let you know Naruto, we're on page 469." Kakashi informed him while spinning around.

"Yeah, yeah…" Naruto murmured, "Keep your mask on, scarecrow."

He slammed his book on his desk. As he flipped through the pages, his mind strayed to the Bounded Field encompassing the school. The reason he was late was due to him searching the school for runes and seals controlling the magic field. He'd found some seals on the roof of the school and in the library. He had quickly sketched the designs for later study, before running to class.

"Don't worry Naruto, you didn't miss anything, except for Kakashi-sensei's riveting speech on the Power of Youth." Shikamaru assured the blonde, "At this rate, he'll be giving out awards."

"I hope I lose every single one of them." Naruto said dryly, finally getting to the acquired page.

"Well, I have one for you." Said Hinata, giving Naruto a paper origami. "This one's for putting Wakame in his place again."

"Ah, Hinata-san! That's mine!" Ino wailed, waving her arms at her. Her own assigned seat was next to Hinata.

"But you were making it for him, right?" Hinata teased, keeping the paper construct out of Ino's reach.

"Speaking of the Wakame," Choji spoke up. "Naruto, the Student VP is looking for you. It sounds like the urchin up and complained about you."

"Naruto, were you the one responsible for the bandage on Wakame's forehead?" Class 3-A's resident pinkette Haruno Sakuya asked her fellow classmate.

She had long, pink hair with a red band tied in it, with bangs to cover her large forehead. She had green eyes, fair skin, and a shapely body that rivaled Hinata. Like the other girls in school, she wore the female Homurahara school uniform.

"Of course he was. The Wakame swung at him first, and Naruto clocked him with a headbutt! That's some Japanese Strong Style right there, nya!" Kiba answered in admiration. "You should go to one of those New Japan Pro Wrestling tryouts, Naruto."

"Pass." Naruto answered flatly, making Shikamaru and Kiba chuckle.

"Tag me, Naruto. The next time the Wakame disrespect one of our own again, I'll punch his head clean off!" Sakuya declared, punching her fist in her hand. "Hell yeah!"

"Sakuya-san, that would be classified as murder."

The speaker was the Aburame Shino. He was fair-skinned, with spiky brown hair and was the tallest person in class, Naruto coming in at a close second. He usually wore his dark, rounded sunglasses 24/7, and was the mysterious one of the class. He was known for having a curse that attracted bugs to his person, much to his chagrin.

"Oh, you know that I mean, bug-boy!" Sakuya snapped at him, "I think I see a mosquito buzzing around your head!"

Shino flinched and grabbed a bottle of bug spray from his bag. He sprayed it over himself, causing the other students to shift their desk away from him.

"Still, it's troubling that Matou would dare attack one of our own. This can't go undisciplined." Choji said, and turned to Naruto. "Naruto, the headbutt is nice and all, but it won't be enough. Can we count on you deal out the appropriate punishment?"

"Just nothing tame like an atomic wedge." Shikamaru advised. "That's so the '80s."

"I have something in mind, but I'll keep it close to my chest." Naruto replied with a fanged grin. "By the end, the other female students _won't_ want a piece of his ass."

"Just make sure none of those said female students get caught up in your little scheme. You never know who might be my next date."

Naruto groaned and raised his eyebrow at the one who spoke: Uchiha Sasuke, Homurahara's smooth-talking playboy. He had spiky black hair with a blue tint, and black eyes. He was quite handsome and good natured, which drew many girls to him all his life. He was a self-proclaimed "lover-not-a-fighter," usually warm to the ladies, but cold to the guys.

"Oh ye of little faith, Sasuke. The only one who will suffer is the Wakame." Naruto drawled. "You'll get those who knows how many dates. Speaking of those dates, how many do you have today?"

"As many as I need, blondie." Sasuke replied mysteriously, making Naruto roll his eyes.

"All right, enough you all. I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I rather you all discuss the lesson instead of making your poor classmate suffer. It's ironic, since our lesson today is about violence and truces."

"Hai, sensei!" The students of 3-A chorused.

* * *

 **[Student Council Room, lunchtime]**

"Why is it that when something bad happens to Matou Shinji, it always involves you?"

"Well I bully bullies like Wakame. It's what I do."

Issei groaned, rubbing his temples. He was mediating a verbal sparring match between Naruto and the Homurahara Academy Student Council Vice President.

Naruto had called to the Student Council office during the lunch break. The blonde had taken this sweet time by dragging his feet. In reality, he was searching for the control seals to the Bounded Field developing around the school.

"Dammit Uzumaki, this is not a laughing matter!" The Vice President snapped, slamming his fist on the table. "If you or any students have a problem with another student, you report it to the teachers or the Student Council. No exceptions!"

"Sorry, but that method doesn't solve a damn thing. Why? Because nobody gives a damn. He bullies those who are a year below him, and those he deems weak." Naruto snarled, glaring daggers at the VP. "Out-and-out violence only calls for two follow ups: truce or violence. When it comes to the Wakame, Matou Shinji, a truce ain't happening, dattebayo!"

"Violence doesn't solve anything and you know it! I won't tolerate you assaulting anyone else, Uzumaki!"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about. You and the teachers hear one side and not the other. That's how Wakame and all the others got away with their bullshit. And to correct you, I used self-defense when he tried to attack me. You can ask the other students, but so help me if you accuse me of witness intimidation…"

"I'm not! I did talk to the other students who confirmed that! It's just…you're disturbing this school's way of life-"

"Way of life? Do you realize how corny you just sounded? Regardless, that's a stretch over self-defense. Got anything else?"

"Just this: If you cause any more trouble at this school, I will move for your expulsion. Count on it, Uzumaki."

"Good luck with that. And should it come to pass, I'll pull a prank so large that people will be thanking you, in their own way, for getting rid of me. And I bet my next ramen bowl that it won't be pleasant."

"All right, all right, enough you two." Issei chided the two before things got out of hand, "Naruto, just…ease up on your way of handling problems. Ichigi's just disgruntled because of Matou's heckling us about you."

"Yeah, that sounds exactly like our dear Vice President." Naruto drawled, throwing a dirty look at said Student Council Vice President, "Unlike you Issei, he's never got into the Student Council because he cared about the student body. It's because of the girls here swooning at his good looks."

"Oh come on Naruto, you know that's not true. Ichigi's contribute greatly to Homurahara." Issei interjected.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yeah, when he's not constantly on my ass."

"Enough Uzumaki. As punishment for your actions, you are to clean the Archery Dojo, and prepare it for their session tomorrow. Ironically, it was Matou who was assigned to do it, but-"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll rephrase it for you: I. Refuse." Naruto stressed, standing up. "You'll have to pay me to do that clean up job."

"Ichigi, I already spoke to Mitsuzuri-san. She already assigned Matou that task. He has to do it if he wants to continue being the Vice President of the Archery Dojo." Said Issei, adjusting his glasses. "Also, it's best not to further antagonize Uzumaki-kun here. You know what he's capable off, and I rather not deal with the paperwork resulting in his pranks."

"Thank you for being so understanding Issei." Naruto said, opening the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got other places to be instead of getting slam-jammed by our resident stick-in-the-mud VP."

"One of these days you will learn to respect public order, Uzumaki Naruto!" The VP snarled.

"And one of these days you'll learn that I will never, ever give a single, solitary fuck about the rules, Ichigi Julian." Naruto retorted, and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

 **(After school)**

The school closing bell rang, and everyone in Class 3-A got up and packed their things.

"So listen, Naruto-kun. There's this new coffee shop that opened up in the Shinto. Wanna come with me and Sakuya-san to grab a cup?" Hinata offered, leaning in close to Naruto.

"I'll take a raincheck on that. My schedule is full up right now. But one of these days, we have a date. Okay?" Naruto said, while stuffing Miyu's requested books in his bag, "Sorry, Hinata-chan."

"It's fine. I'm used to you playing hard to get. But one of these days, you won't be saying no." Hinata countered, putting a hand on her ample chest, "You're the only one for me. I can feel it in my soul. And when we go on our date, I'll prove myself to you. Just remember that I have first dibs over Rin-san and Sakura-chan."

"Duly noted. I promise I won't keep you waiting much longer." Naruto said with a gentle smile.

He leaned forward and kissed Hinata on her cheek. Hinata swooned and countered with a peck on his lips. Naruto blinked as Hinata put a finger to her mouth.

"You have until our Summer Break, my sexy Uzumaki bastard." Hinata stated, licking her lips.

' _Damn. So much for waiting until the war is over. Oh well. I've got 40 years until the war starts, so I've got plenty of time.'_ Naruto thought, watching Hinata walk to the door with Ino while swaying her hips. _'What a minx…'_

He may be focusing on an upcoming magical war, but Naruto was still a growing boy. And despite his perceived emo-ness at times, he does have a healthy interest in girls. Hinata was the only one who wants to be romantically involved with him. She would always try to get his attention, like brushing up against him and make kissing motions at him. She could also pull her school shirt down to tease him with her cleavage, and slightly lift up her miniskirt to make him see her panties.

Naruto stood strong against her sexual advances, but she was upping her game. She would somehow take pictures of herself in revealing cosplay and lingerie, and slip them underneath his deck and locker. With that aggressive kind of play, Naruto knew it would be a matter of time before she finally cornered and practically forced herself on him.

Hence the decision to take her out on a date before things got out of hand.

"I wonder how much condoms run for these days…" Naruto mused to himself, not hearing the door to the classroom being roughly opened.

He was then knocked out of his musing by a loud shriek, followed by a loud, "HEY!" from Hinata. He whipped around to find an extremely pissed Hinata, with Ino sprawled on the ground. And stomping up toward them was an unhappy Matou Shinji.

"Uzumaki!" He snarled, looking violent.

"The fuck you want, Wakame?" Naruto asked coldly, cracking his fingers.

"What do I want? For you to do your goddamn punishment for hurting me!" Shinji snapped, pointing at his bandaged head.

"Pay me." Naruto said with an evil-looking glare, "Then again, after knocking Ino down again, you can fuck off and do your job as Vice-Captain of the Archery Club."

Hinata and Sakuya tended to Ino and lifted her up. Choji and Shino then flanked Naruto to provide backup, with Shikamaru and Kiba flanking Shinji's sides.

"It's you that's supposed to do it, not me! I'm too busy for that crap! Not only that, I have a growing headache because of you!" Shinji retorted, pointing to his head. "Now get to cleaning the dojo before I report you to the Student Council!"

"Oh yeah?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I'd rather make you suffer for disrespecting my classmates, you lil' bitch."

"Fuck you!" Shinji took a swing at Naruto, who caught him by his wrist. The blonde then held him by the pressure points around his hands wrist, bending his wrist back to force him on his knees.

"Ahhhh! Stop, you bastard!" Shinji yelped, trying to get free, "Let me go, or I'll-"

Naruto never let him finish his threat, grabbing his fingers. Naruto's left hand had Shinji's index and middle fingers, and his right hand had his ring and pinkie finger. With an evil grin that showed no remorse whatsoever, Naruto snapped Shinji's fingers.

Shinji let out a godawful yell, clutching his now dislocated fingers. Naruto wasn't done, as he grabbed Shinji's other hand and dislocated those fingers too. Shinji's screams became louder until Naruto kneed him in his face, breaking the bully's nose. Shinji crumpled face first to the floor, crying in pain until Naruto snapped-kick him in the face. Shinji landed on his back, knocked out.

"You broke his fingers, broke his nose, and then knocked him out." Sakuya noted, sweatdropping. "You know, a simple punch would have sufficed."

"What do we do with him now? We can't just leave him here." Hinata growled, digging her heel into the side of Shinji's head. "He's practically littering the floor we just cleaned."

"And what happens with litter?" Sasuke asked, charismatically pointing at his classmates with a wink.

...

"You simply take it out."

As Sasuke said this, Naruto and Choji heaved the prone and broken body of Shinji into the school dumpster located in the back of the school.

"You could've helped them, you know." Sakuya pointed out in annoyance.

"And have myself smelling like garbage? I think not. Like I said, I have some dates lined up." Sasuke countered, and made a kissing motion. "You know you can be one of them. I think I can squeeze you in."

"Pass. I've been burned way too many times by you. You're out of chances." Sakuya said sternly.

"Oh, how you hurt my heart." Sasuke whined with a faked pain expression. "Whatever shall I do?

"Get over it." Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, and Kiba deadpanned with dark looks in their eyes.

While Sasuke is the resident playboy, he treats all girls the same. It's all well and good, but there's no variation. Sakuya was treated like every other girl, something that did not sit well with the pinkette. She didn't want to be seen as on the same levels as Sasuke's fangirls.

"Oh yeah. Naruto. Sakura went home early again." Choji informed Naruto, who frowned.

"That's been happening a lot lately too, nya." Kiba said. "She's been escorted out of the school by a friend of the Matou family."

"He-he was blonde like you, Naruto-san, but it wasn't spiky." Ino mumbled, poking her fingers together. "But…I have a bad feeling about him…"

"Nah. You prefer Naruto-kun over that guy." Hinata teased, digging her fingers onto Ino's head. "I've seen him around. He's good-looking and all, but he has an air of disgusting arrogance about him."

"Heh. You got competition, Naruto." Shikamaru mused, patting the blonde on his back.

"If only Sakura-chan left me a note." Naruto shrugged, and walked away, "You guys get home safe. I got something to do tonight."

"Don't be a stranger, Naruto!" Sakuya waved after him.

* * *

 **[Uzumaki Residence]**

Naruto pulled up to the front gate of his home, which was located on the northern end of Miyama Town. The gate opened, letting him in.

"Welcome home Naruto!" Miyu called over the sound of Naruto's motorcycle.

"I'm only back for a bit Miyu." Naruto stated, turning his motorcycle around.

"Why?" Miyu inquired, watching Naruto turn his bike off and take off his helmet.

"There's the makings of a Bounded Field at Homurahara, and I'm going back tonight to erase the seals maintaining them." Naruto informed his little adopted sister. "I'm just here to get some supplies."

"A Bounded Field? Could it be related to the string of murders around Fuyuki?" Miyu wondered aloud as she and Naruto made their way to the latter's workshop.

"I have little doubt in my mind. There appears to be a stray magus running amok in Fuyuki." Naruto said, kicking the doors of his workshop open. "In addition to searching for the control seals, I've been reading up on the recent murders. Gruesome murders of that magnitude can only be the work of a magus. No doubt they're attempting some blood ritual, with the endgame taking place at my school. Not on my watch, dattebayo."

Naruto opened a panel on the floor in the corner of the workshop. He pulled out a briefcase and brought it to a table. Opening the briefcase, he took out several leaflets of parchment, vials of ink, an ink brush, and a couple of books related to magecraft. He hastily stuffed them into the backpack as Miyu hovered over him.

"Um Naruto. My books?" Miyu asked, tilting her head.

Naruto jerked his head outside. "Follow me."

Both residents of the Uzumaki residence left the workshop and entered the main house. Once they got to the dining room, Naruto took the books out of his bag and set them on the table.

"Sakura-san didn't come home with you today." Miyu noted. "It's been happening a lot."

"Yeah. She's been picked up by a family friend of the Matou's. Blonde hair like me, with black clothes. I'd like to meet him." Naruto commented, and headed to the entrance of the house.

"Blonde hair with dark clothing? I think I've seen them before. He's been walking around the area a lot." Miyu noted, having caught a glimpse of him around noontime. "Even before all the killings here in Fuyuki."

"...I'll keep an eye on him." Naruto said, putting on his shoes.

He then walked over to this motorcycle, and frowned at one of the gauges. "Damn. Gonna need to put some gas in…"

"Naruto, don't forget this." Miyu piped up, handing Naruto his red ring.

Naruto's eye widened as he took it. "Holy crap, I left this? Thank you, Miyu."

"Just get home safe, onii-chan." Miyu whispered with a blush on her cheeks.

"Come on, Miyu." Naruto said with a wink. "It's me."

"And that what worries me…" Miyu murmured, watching Naruto take off.

* * *

 **[Homurahara Academy - Dusk]**

After a quick stop at the gas station, Naruto pulled up to the back of the school so that no one would spot him. He hid his bike behind some bushes and snuck his way into the school grounds.

"All right." Naruto muttered to himself. He pulled out a blueprint of the school, with the dots on it indicating the locations of the seals he found. He looked it over, waiting for the school to empty.

The sun went down as the last of the staff left. Naruto then left his hiding spot and entered the school grounds. He crouched low and ran to the main building. From his discoveries, he found most of the seals were scattered in the main school building. After breaking through the maintenance entrance door with a lockpick, Naruto made his way to the basement area. Naruto only found one down here earlier in the day, and and found it hidden in a closet.

"Right…" He growled, taking out an ink vial and ink brush. "Let's see if handling these seals will draw out the asshole…"

Several scripts around the seal, a few complex symbols between the seals' lines, and a couple strokes over the seals. The process took fifteen minutes, as it had to be precise. But it was worth it, as he destroyed the seal by channeling his prana into the counter seal he drew.

"Heh. Uzumaki Sealing Magic can't be beat, dattebayo!" Naruto stated with a fist pump, "One out of seven. Next!"

Early evening turned to complete night as Naruto zipped around the school. He carefully attacked each seals with fuinjutsu before quickly moving on to the next. Because the school was empty, Naruto did not need to hide.

"Out of all the control seals, this one is different. Could this be the origin point?" Naruto wondered, moving closer to examine it. "Wait a minute…"

Now that the moon was out, it effectively illuminated the surface of the roof more than the sun did. He frowned as the seal glowed, showing a more complex formula than the others. Naruto took out a book that contains information on the language of magecraft. He flipped to the bookmarked page and compared the information to the origin seal.

"This…can't be right. These markings…Are they replacing the seals I just destroyed?" he muttered, looking from the seal, then back to the book, and vice versa. "Not on my watch."

Naruto inked the origin seal, but frowned when the seal burned the ink away.

"A defensive measure-?"

 ***CLANG* *CLANG* *CLANG***

"Oro? Whoa!"

Naruto's ear picked up usual sounds from below. They were loud and echoed through the air. In addition, a gust of wind blew across the roof, knocking Naruto for a loop. He made his way to the protective fence. He frowned when he saw several sparks down below in the school's sports field.

' _An arsonist?'_ he thought, a feeling of dread creeping up his spine. ' _No, it's something else._ '

After gathering his supplies, Naruto made his way downstairs. With each floor, the sounds got louder, resembling metallic objects clanging against each other. To Naruto, they were louder than gunshot, and was grating at his ears.

Making his way outside, he crouched low to the ground, and walked towards the direction of the field. The sparks in the air were producing shockwaves, laced with magical energy. The last part put Naruto on edge. He was silently praying that there were nothing about troublemakers playing tricks on his eyes.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the case.

Two figures appeared out of thin air, causing the sparks in the air to cease. One was a busty female with red and black clothing, white hair, brown tan skin, and wielding black and white dual, short swords. The other was tall, had spiky blue hair in a low ponytail, fair skin and wielded a long, red spear.

Naruto's heart sank when he saw them. He knew exactly who-no-WHAT they were, as images from ten years ago surfaced in his mind. Image of that day, when he witnessed the finale of the Fourth Holy Grail War, and the hell on Earth that followed.

' _Heroic Spirits? But why? Why now of all times?! The Fifth Holy Grail war was supposed to be 40 years from now!'_ Naruto ranted in his mind, standing up in shock. _'What the hell is going on?!'_

He watched as the blue-clad spearman took a stance. His spear then glowed with a blood-red aura, mirroring its owner's killing intent. The shear force made the blonde instinctively take a step back. His steps echoed through the area, snapping him out of his shock.

"Who's there?!" The blue-clad spearman shouted.

"Oh, fuck!" Naruto whispered, mentally kicking himself.

The Holy Grail War is supposed to be kept secret due to the nature of the war. The world of Magecraft must be kept secret from prying eye of normal humans. Thus, witnesses who are non-mages must be eliminated, no matter what.

Spinning on his heel, he ran into the school building. His aim was to hide in one of the rooms to lose his inevitable pursuer. He also released some of the seals holding back his magecraft abilities. As he did this, his magic circuits were set ablaze, allowing him to fully channel his prana, the basic magic force required to cast spells.

' _Power of a Lion! Strength of a Tiger! Stealth of a Jaguar! Speed of a Cheetah! Agility of a Leopard!'_ Naruto chanted in his mind, his pupils turning into slits, _'Uzumaki-style: Combat Reinforcement!'_

Neon green circuit strands flickered on Naruto's limbs, toughening his body and increasing his agility. With increased speed, he sped off several flights of stairs, arriving at the third floor. Making a sharp turn, he bolted into the homeroom of Class 2-A.

Steadying his breathing, he grabbed his chain necklace holding his red ring and yanked it off. Taking the chain off the ring, Naruto appraised the latter.

"The rodeo has come early. I'm totally unprepared for the crap that is the Fifth Holy Grail War. Why has is started early again?" He muttered to himself. He grimaced and nodded, slipping it on his right ring finger. "No matter. I'm glad this started early…"

As soon as the ring was completely on, Naruto's eyes turned red. A red aura enveloped him before disappearing.

"To be honest…" He mused, just as the door to the classroom blew open. "It sucks waiting dattebayo!"

He spun around and put his hand out. The red spear materialized in front of him, followed by the spearman himself. The spear was shaking, with the spearman trying to stab Naruto with it.

"What the hell?!" The spearman growling, trying to push it towards Naruto. "What kind of magic are you using, kid?"

"I'll tell you…if you can provide me with your True Name, Servant." Naruto replied, keeping the spear back with the power channeled from the ring. "Judging by the weapon of choice, your class must be Lancer."

"So, you know about the war, eh? Doesn't matter, however. I still have to kill ya. Master's orders and all. Hope you understand!"

Lancer once again tried to push his spear forward, but Naruto continued to keep him back.

Over the course of several years, Naruto had trained to use the power of the red ring. After many experimentations of testing its powers, Naruto discovered the ring not only grants him an extraordinary boost in prana reserves, but also Psionic Manipulation; granting him access to telekinesis, telepathy, and psychic energy generation. He also got a name to the ring: the Regalia.

If the red Regalia had the power of psionics, what could the other six missing rings do?

"Oh I understand, Lancer. But I'm not dying tonight." Naruto countered, before waving goodbye. "Ja na!"

The blonde used telekinesis to push Lancer away from him. The spearman was sent crashing out of the window, screaming as he plummeted to the ground. Naruto then ran the opposite way, bursting out of the classroom. He knew that despite his psychic power, he couldn't hope to contend with a Servant.

After all, he was still only human.

Facing the direction where he parked his bike, he threw himself through the window. Unlike Lancer, Naruto managed to stick his landing.

" **Trace On!"**

Chains appeared from Naruto's back, and wrapped around a nearby tree. It allowed Naruto to swing off it and rolled safely on the ground. Without a loss of momentum, Naruto sped away from the school building. He vaulted over the wall where he has his bike hidden behind some bushes. He landed on his bike and turned the key, revving it up.

"Uh-oh." He muttered, sensing killer intent aimed at him.

He quickly put a palm on the ground, and used sealing magic to plant a mine. He then shot out of the bushes, just as Lancer stabbed the ground where he was. His red spear pierced the ground where Naruto planted the mine in the guise of seal. Naruto grinned as he felt an explosion behind him. As much as he wanted to view his handiwork, he had to keep his eyes on the road.

* * *

 **[Uzumaki Residence]**

Miyu was reading _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_. She was on the part where Hagrid took Harry to Diagon Alley for the first time, when her flip phone vibrated on the table. She saw Naruto's name on the screen and flipped it open.

"Moshi moshi-?"

"MIYU, OPEN THE GATE!" Naruto yelled over the phone, "OPEN THE GATE NOW! HURRY!"

"Hai!"

Concerned at Naruto freaking out over the phone, Miyu shot up and ran to the gate. She opened the gate, just in time for Naruto to drift into the front yard.

"Onii-chan?" Miyu asked worryingly, watching as Naruto shut off the bike.

"Thank you, now get in the house!" Naruto commanded, running over to close the front gate, "Activate all defensive measures! Fuyuki's under siege!"

"From what? Is it the stray mage?" Miyu questioned, alarmed.

"Worse. The Fifth Holy Grail War is happening now!" Naruto revealed, ushering Miyu to the main house, "Now go! Do not come out until I come back in. Lock the door behind you! Go! Get in!"

"The 5th Holy Grail War? But how?!" Miyu squeaked as she was being pushed into the main house. "Onii-chan!"

"Just do as I say, and activate the barriers!" Naruto commanded and closed the door behind her. "I'll be in as soon as I can!"

Naruto sighed, but stiffened when he heard the bells under the property ringing. "Aw crap."

"You know, that was quite a chase you lead me on," a voice called from above. "You seem to be a powerful telepathic mage, but you're acting really cowardly."

Naruto looked up to see Lancer jumping from his roof, bearing down at him with his red spear. Activating Reinforcement, Naruto moved to dodge the deadly blow.

"Hey now buddy, I was trying to be considerate." Lancer chided the blonde. "It'll hurt less if you don't see it coming."

"Maybe you shouldn't have goaded. It gave your position away, idiot." Naruto countered, throwing out his hand. **"Trace On!"**

A kusarigama and shield manifested in his hands. He strapped the shield to his left arm and shifted into a defensive stance.

Lancer looked surprised at Naruto materializing weapons out of thin air. He quickly regained his composure with a grin. He noticed that the kid was looking discreetly at his ring, and wondered if there was some kind of cooldown between uses.

"This time you're going straight into the light, kid." Lancer said, and attacked.

Naruto blocked with his shield and lashed out with the scythe part of the kusarigama. Lancer moved out of the way and stabbed into Naruto's shield.

"As I thought. It takes a while for you to charge up your telekinetic abilities." He noted, making Naruto grit his teeth.

The reason for the cooldown was due to Naruto using his psionics power to make his motorcycle go faster. There was strain that caused the ring to go into cooldown mode.

' _I'm going to need at least three more minutes…'_ Naruto thought, standing his ground. _'If he'll give me the time.'_

"Well then, I'll be sure to finish this up off before they return-hmm?"

Lancer leaned over and saw red marks on the back of Naruto's hand.

"Well I'll be. Looks like you were chosen to be a Master, boy." Lancer said in interest.

"Wait, what?" Naruto said, baffled. "No, I'm not an official Master of this war. What makes you think I am?"

"Those marking on your hands there." Lancer said, withdrawing his spear, "They're faint, but there's no mistaking it. That is a mark of a Master."

Naruto blinked and looked at the back of his hand. His eyes widened, his mind going back to when he first saw Command Seals on the Master of Saber ten years ago. He thought the faded out red marks were rashes, but due to Lancer's word, he realized what they were.

"Are you kidding me…" He whispered, looking from the forming Command Seal to Lancer.

The blue-eyed blonde had no designs to be a Master. His plan was to be a one-man army against all the Master and Servants duos until the Holy Grail appeared. From there, he would destroy it, and put an end to the meaningless bloodshed caused by the war.

"Sorry kid, but I really have to take you out now." Lancer said, getting into his combat stance. "I'm sure you understand."

Naruto groaned to himself, "Well fuck me…"

Lancer charged at him, with Naruto taking a defensive stance again. When the spear was close, Naruto moved at the last second. Lancer went sailing past him, allowing Naruto to kick him in the small of his back. Lancer was unaffected, and retaliated with a swing of his spear. Naruto raised his shield, and force of Lancer's blow sent Naruto into a glass wall of the main house. He landed in the hallway, and managed to jump to his feet. He ran down the hallway and used the shield to go through another glass wall.

He was now on the other side of the house, and noticed his workshop. It was emitting a faint glow, much to Naruto's confusion. He suddenly sensed Lancer's presence behind him, and swung out his kusarigama, only for the lean man to stab his spear into the weapon's scythe and shatter it. Naruto gritted his teeth, and threw the chain, wrapping it around Lancer's leg. The spearman scoffed and jerked his wrapped foot, yanking Naruto towards him. The blonde raised his shield to defend himself, but Lancer kicked him through his shield, destroying it. Naruto was sent skipping and rolling across the yard in the direction of his workshop.

Everything in Naruto's body hurt from Lancer's kick. It hurt to breath as Naruto shakingly got his feet, holding his sides.

The faint clicking sounds from the bugs around the area didn't help his concentration.

"Geez, is this all you can do?" Lancer questioned, twirling around his spear. "I was expecting some super mage mojo, but you're starting to disappoint me."

"One more minute…" Naruto grit his teeth. He constructed a few kunai with explosive seals, and threw them at Lancer.

Lancer swiped his spear and knocked the kunai away with, with the latter exploding harmlessly in the air. He then noticed Naruto retreating into a shed. "Geez. At least show some dignity in the face of demise." Lancer complained, and made his way towards the shed.

Naruto dived into his workshop and took off his backpack, taking the weight off his shoulders. He looked to his side and noticed the faded magic circle glowing, with the markings on his hand slightly glowing as well.

' _My Command Seals are reacting to that magic circle. Could it actually be a summoning seal?'_ Naruto wondered, before remembering what his mother had told him in the past, _'That's right! The Einzberns borrowed this property from our family, right before my grandmother moved us here- Shit!'_

Naruto grabbed the blueprint to Homurahara Academy, and opened it. **"Trace On!"**

Reinforcing it, he brought it forward to block Lancer's incoming thrust. The attack was momentiary stopped by the reinforcement poster, before the latter was shredded into pieces. The force of the spear's attack knocked Naruto back.

"Check and mate. To be honest, I didn't see that last move coming, boy. Sure, you made the parchment strong, but my spear's too powerful to be stop by something as pathetic as that." Lancer boasted, going into a stance to stab Naruto, "With skills like that, you really were meant to be the Seventh. Unfortunately, this is the end for you."

"Screw you…" Naruto growled, getting to his feet. "I told you that I'm not dying tonight, dattebayo!"

Eying the glowing summoning circle, he opened up every single magic circuit he had, coming up with a crazy idea on the spot.

' _Situation's changed. The war has started prematurely, and I have Command Seals. This puts me in a better position to ensure the Holy Grail shows up for its destruction. It would be foolish not take advantage of an opportunity like this!'_ Naruto thought, taking a brief glance at his incomplete Command Seals.

The Masters wouldn't be a problem, but his fight with Lancer proved that he was ill-equipped to take on a Servant. He needed a Servant to deal with the enemy Servants.

"I promised my father, in his dying moments, that I would destroy the Holy Grail. An artifact that all magi want, and they're willing to kill innocents to obtain the thing. I say to hell with that!" Naruto snarled, focusing his prana as his Regalia shined brightly. "An object that require sacrifices of others does not deserve to be called a miracle! It's nothing more than a clutch for impatient magi to achieve what they cannot do under their own power!"

"So, you would deny my Master their wish?" Lancer asked, readying to skewer Naruto with his spear.

"Is water wet, asshole?" Naruto shot back with a middle finger.

"Heh, you cheeky brat!"

Lancer lunged at Naruto, who jumped back and constructed multiple swords above the spearman. They rained down on the latter, positioned in a way that rendered him unable to move.

Naruto then gathered as much prana as he could in his hands, **"Hear me, Servant in the Throne of Heroes! Heed my words; my will becomes your body, and your blade radiates my path. Should you heed my call, know that I aim to destroy the Holy Grail, and put an end to all of this! If you heed my call, and obey my will and reason, then answer me!"**

"Shit, he's summoning a Servant!" Lancer growled out, and twirled his spear around his body to destroy the sword constructs. Before he could impale Naruto, he was forced on the defensive as the boy materialized and shot a stream of swords at him.

" **There's passion, yet emotion; Serenity, yet peace; Chaos, yet order! I hereby swear, that I shall be the Wielder of the Flame, lighting the way; defeating the evil that dwells in the hearts of humanity as the Guardian of Balance!"**

Naruto ceased his assault, holding an orb of concentrated prana. As Lancer rushed to end his life, Naruto threw the prana orb into the summoning circle.

" **In the name of Uzumaki Naruto of the Uzumaki clan, I summon thee, Hero of Legend!"**

There was the brightest of flashes, and a flow of power dampening the workshop. The summon circle then shot up a pillar of massive energy that overwhelmed Lancer, blowing him out of the workshop and pass the property line.

As for Naruto, he fell to his knees, feeling the strain of the summon circle on latching onto his prana. He grunted in pain, forcing himself to open up his numerous reserve magic circuits. Ignoring the feeling of his circuits heating up, he locked on to the source and pulled back. His Regalia ring shined at the action, easing the burning feeling and the strain on his circuits.

Hearing the sound of footsteps, he looked up, his eyes widening at what emerged from the pillar of light.

It was a magnificent white stallion, clad in shining silver armor, equipped on its head, across the back of its neck, and over its body. A brown saddle laid in the opening of the armor.

Atop the steed sat a knight in armor, which itself consisted of a helmet with the motif of a lion, along with shoulder pauldrons, a breastplate and greaves. Both the helmet and pauldrons were decorated with a mane of fur. Underneath the armor was a blue dress with golden trim, the skirt reaching down to her (for it was clearly a woman) ankles. In her right hand was a lance that was as tall as her body. It's design was in the shape of a drill, with interwoven thread. And on the left side of her waist was a sword encased in its sheath.

As soon as the steed and its rider cleared the pillar of light, the knight jumped down. The armored horse neighed before fading in a cluster of sparkles.

"I ask of you," The knight said, the helmet collapsing into her breastplate. "Are you worthy to be my Master?"

Naruto was taken aback by the appearance of his Servant. The female knight was a regal young woman with fair skin and bright green eyes. She had golden blonde hair tied back in a tight circular braid around her head.

She looked like that Saber from a decade ago…

"Uh-oh, right! Yes!" Naruto got himself together and stood up. "I am your Master, Uzumaki Naruto. Here is the proof of our pact." He raised his hand, engraved with his Command Seals, noting that the markings had a solid appearance now.

"I see. I am your Lancer-class Servant, Artoria Pendragon. I have come in response to your summons." The newly summoned Lancer introduced herself. "With my spear that pierces beyond the horizon, I will become your power. Together, all of us will help you destroy the Holy Grail, and end the cruel cycle of the Holy Grail War."

"Excellent. Thank you for joining me- Wait a second." Naruto turned to the direction of the hostile Lancer, who was still a ways away due to the previous blast, then back at Artoria, "That guy over here is a Lancer, so how are you a Lancer? Plus, what so you mean by 'all of us?'"

"That is true, Master. But…" Artoria eyed the Regalia ring, "This Summoning…is not like the others. I will not be alone in your endeavor. You may not have meant to do this, but this is happening…"

"Oro?" Asked Naruto, an imaginary question mark floating above his head.

The pillar of light, which still had yet to fade away, suddenly turned from a blue hue to pitch-black darkness. From the now dark pillar came a stallion like Artoria's steed, except it was black with a snow white mane and had red eyes. It wore the same style of armor as Artoria's steed, except it was skull-like in nature. On its back was a red quilt beneath the armored saddle.

Its rider had the appearance of a dark knight. Her armor was as black as the night, with its designs reminding Naruto of dragon-scale armor. The helmet was styled after a dragon's maw, and the body armor and pauldrons were scaly in nature. The dark knight had a black armored dress, and dark greaves as well. In their hand was a terrifying-looking lance that looked the same as Artoria's lance, except that it was riddled with numerous red spikes. Shaped like thorns, they were long, and stuck out at odd angles. On their left side is a dark sheath that encased her sword.

The dark knight was like the polar opposite of Artoria in appearance.

"You made it, little sister." Artoria greeted the dark knight with a warm smile.

The dark knight jumped off her dark stallion, which disappeared into a hazy mist. Her helmet then collapsed into her armor. Part of her armored dress also retreated into the armor, revealing the dark knight wearing a skin-tight suit with opening that showed her inner thighs. As for her facial appearance, she looked just like Artoria, albeit a bit feral. She had blonde hair with the same hairstyle as Artoria, yellow eyes with slitted pupils, pale skin, and black horns protruding from her head.

"You didn't think I would miss this, Elder Sister." The dark knight grunted cheekily. She turned her attention to a stunned Naruto and bowed. "Lancer, Arturia Pendragon of the Wild Hunt. I have come in response to your summons. Just as my beloved horse can swallow the thundercloud, my spear breaks through every rampart. I shall destroy all those would stand in your path to destroy the Holy Grail."

"Are you two…twins?" Naruto asked, pointing at his two Servants. "And, Wild Hunt… Are you two from Camelot?"

"You are correct, Master. I ruled Camelot as King," Artoria replied, "And my sister here led the Wild Hunt as my enforcer."

Arturia walked over to Artoria to stand next to her. "You couldn't have asked for better Servants. With us and your Regalia, this War is good as won."

"King…Arthur? But how?" Naruto whispered in confusion. "Legends state that you wielded the Holy Sword Excalibur, not a lance- Wait, are those lances… Rhongomyniad-?"

Naruto was cut off as the dark pillar turned into white light. The pillar of light suddenly shined brightly, drawing Naruto and the knights' attention.

"It would seem that you overdid it with your summoning, Master." Arturia mused, as a new Servant stepped out of the pillar.

While the new Servant resembled the others, her appearance was far more familiar for Naruto. Unlike the two older Lancers, she looked exactly like the Saber from ten years ago. Unlike her, this Servant was like an adorable lily, and her eyes brimmed with shining hope. She had the same facial features, with golden blonde hair tied in a ponytail with a black ribbon. She wore gauntlets, high heel greaves, and a low-cut white dress under her silver-white armor. Her demeanor wasn't serious, but rather lax and earnest.

"You're…" Naruto whispered, seeing her glow brightly.

"Pleased to meet you, Master. I am Saber-class, I am Queen Artoria Pendragon of Britain. I look forward to adventuring with you for many years to come!"

"Saber…Lily…" Naruto murmured, "Are you by any chance, King Arthur?"

"Hmm. You must be referring to the King Arthur of this world. Sorry, but I'm another aspect of King Arthur from another timeline. But please don't bother with the formalities. Call me Lily."

"Is that Caliburn you have?" Artoria questioned, eying the sword in Lily's sheath with a hint of nostalgia, "That scabbard is too humble to be Avalon."

"You are correct, other me," Lily acknowledged with a nod, "I have used Excalibur before, but I prefer Caliburn here."

"What a shame, little Lily. One more Excalibur wouldn't have hurt," Arturia mused, patting the sheathed sword on her side.

"I thought you and your sister were Lancer-class." Naruto spoke up as the pillar of light turned red, "Another one?"

"Yes, our class is Lancer, but through the Regalia, we have obtained the power of two more classes, as subclasses." Artoria said, and nodded to Lily, "As has Lily here-"

Through the pillar of red light, another Servant stepping through. She bore the same facial features as Lily, with blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a bright red military-style dress, embroidered with gold; with the dress made to accentuate her bountiful chest. There was also a translucent portion in the front of her lower skirt, showing that she wearing golden greaves, as well as her…undergarments.

She strutted up to Naruto, with a confident air one would associate with the elite. The closer she got, the happier she seemed.

"First, hello. Second, we can all see your panties." Naruto deadpanned. The red Servant grabbed his arm and hugged it, making him blush since her breasts were pressing against his arm.

"Umu! I'm letting everyone see by my own choice," The red Servant declared without an ounce of shame. "I bet you're my Master, aren't you? Then rejoice! I, Nero Claudius, have arrived in response to your call!"

"Umu?" Naruto repeated, looking towards his other Servants for clarification.

Artoria and Arturia looked at each other and shrugged, while Lily whined, "Mou, she's a Saber like me…"

"So, this is everyone?" Naruto asked. He looked back at the pillar of light, and saw it change to white, "Guess not… _Please let this be the last one…'_

"Toh!"

The next Servant leaped out of the pillar of light, and landed on the ground. Like the four that came before them, she had the same face and blonde hair, but her eyes were gray. Her hair, a paler shade than the others, was tied with a black bow behind her head. She wore a white kimono with a short skirt and black obi belt, and a long black scarf around her neck. She also wore black combat sandals, and she held a sheath that store her katana.

As the pillar of light finally dissipated, she spoke in old Japanese language from the Warring States Era. "Servant Saber, has arrived! Shinsengumi's First Unit Captain, Okita Souji, de gozaru! Are you my Master?"

"Y-yeah…" Naruto said, his mouth agape. "I…am…"

He couldn't believe it. He summoned Servants that had the same facial features as the Saber from the past. It shouldn't be possible, since he doesn't have any relics to summon his new Servants specifically.

Moreso, he summoned five Servants. Five! It was sure to put a massive drain on his prana to maintain them, but amazingly, he was barely feeling it.

' _Must be because the Regalia…'_ He thought, gazing at his ruby ring. _'The boosts in mana reserves it give me helps too…'_

Taking a deep breath, he shut down all but five magic circuits, the latter being linked to the bonds he now shares with his Servants. As for his Servants, they had looks of curiosity, and sized each other up. Thankfully, there was no air of hostility.

"All right boy, playtime is over! It doesn't matter what Servant you just summoned! I will killed you both!"

Lancer stomped into the entrance way of the workshop. He had an angry, feral look on his face, and his red spear radiated with power.

"Any last…words…?" Before he could say anything else, his eyes finally processed the scene before him, and his jaw dropped in shock. "Huh?"

His presence attracted the attention of Naruto's Servants. When their eyes laid on Lancer's form, their faces turned deadly serious. They formed a protective semi-circle in front of Naruto, with Lily and Nero taking and holding one of Naruto's arms. Lily unsheathed her Caliburn sword, while Nero summoned a long scarlet sword, with _regnum caelorum et gehenna (the kingdom of heaven and hell)_ inscribed on it.

"Oh hi, Lancer." Naruto greeted brightly. "Meet my new friends. Girls, sic 'em..."

At that, twin Lancer sisters, Artoria and Arturia charged, thrusting out their lances. A startled Lancer raised to raise his red spear just in the nick of time to defend. However, the power of (two) Holy Lance Rhongomyniad was too much for him, sending him skidding along the ground.

"Right! Okita Souji, going forth!" Okita yelled, zooming past Artoria and Arturia. "Prepare yourself, Lancer!"

"We'll continue with the introductions later, Master," said Artoria, turning to her sister. "Right now, let us show this welp that _we_ are the better Lancers."

Arturia agreed with a nod. "We kill him, and we'll be that much closer to the Holy Grail. Let us go, Elder Sister."

The sisters jumped out of the workshop to join in the fray. Lancer was repelling Okita's strikes the best he could. He found an opening, and was close to capitalizing until he was blindsided by Arturia's shoulder-ram. Artoria jumped above her sister, and lunged out with a thrust. Lancer managed to dodge, but was slashed on the side by the king's holy lance. Lancer couldn't even hold his slashed side, as Arturia swung her lance, stabbing him with the thorns on her lance and knocking him away.

Naruto ran to the entrance to watch three of his Servants overwhelm Lancer, who was now trying to get away from Okita. Nero and Lily stuck close by his side, supporting him. The blonde was a bit unbalanced on his feet, still reeling from the fact that he summoned multiple Servants.

Despite that, he grinned. This chances of destroying the Holy Grail had gone up by one hundred percent.

Little did he know that this little stunt would stir up a hornet's nest of epic proportions.

 **DAY 1...**

" **How strange fate can be… I feared for this premature, distorted Holy Grail War, but now… After all these years, the missing Regalia has come into play, making up for the lacking quality of these poor summons. The eve of the Grand Ritual, after four Holy Grail Wars, is finally at hand.**

" **The goblet, originally filled to the brim, will now overflow. It will be too much for the current overseer of the Church to handle. There must be another mediator to stem the incoming chaos. A Ruler, if you will.**

" **But now, I must personally thank the young Uzumaki for his kind contribution. Now that the Regalia is in play, Fuyuki will play host to the greatest, final season of the Holy Grail War. And soon, I will have everything I have ever desired…**

" **Heh heh heh…"**

… **END**

* * *

 **Next time: Day 01-02**

 _-At the stroke of midnight, Naruto's Servants have come forth, forcing Lancer to retreat into the night. Enter Tohsaka Rin with her Archer Servant. Will the Orange Hellion survive Rin's tsundere wrath? And who could be the Archer-class Servant?_

* * *

 **After-chapter notes/references**

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I wasn't kidding when I said that I'll be using different elements from different Fate series. From now on, I'll provide references here in case they flew over your heads.

There were originally going to be three Regalia rings, but after the release of the Crystal Beasts in Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Links, I was inspired to increase the number to seven.

For those not familiar with Miyu, she is one of the main characters in Fate Kaleid, that Fate magical spinoff show. I highly suggest giving it a watch. If you can get past all the lewd loli crap, you'll find a really good story arc involving Miyu and the best incarnation of Shirou…EVER (fight me!) Anywho, in this story, Miyu is the same age as Illya…and more developed.

Yes, Arcueid Brunestud from Tsukihime is in his story. She serves as Taiga's replacement (she still in this story…)

Naruto uses Saber's motorcycle from Fate/Zero.

When it comes to the Naruto characters, I'll trying a thing there this story has Naruto's school life and his supernatural life involving the Holy Grail War. It's inspired by Persona, where there's school life and dungeon adventure. I made the Naruto characters have their RtN personalities to make things interesting.

 _Sakuya_ Haruno IS Sakura Haruno. There can't be two Sakuras…right?

If you want to know who Julian Ichigi is, watch the Fate/Kaleid movie. It's provide hints on his role in this story…

For Shinji's punishment this chapter, Naruto channels the villainous spirit of Marty Scrull from ROH, NJPW, and Progress.

Have fun guessing who the Archer-class Servant is in this story ;)

So uh, Naruto's chant in using a combat-style Reinforcement…I was watching some Power Rangers while writing that part. Its from Jungle Fury btw.

Naruto was originally going to start with four Servants, but one of my readers suggested five, as Fate Grand Order allows you to bring five of your own Servants into missions.

Part of Naruto's summoning chant comes from the Gray Jedi Code.

Artoria and Arturia come from an alternate reality of my design/head-cannon thanks to some lovely Artoria x Morgan pics.

Keeping with the theme of using elements from different Fate series, I'm letting the Servants reveal their True Names to their Masters. It makes it easier for me to introduce them and use their name in the story.

Like I said, I'm turning this Holy Grail War into a Holy Grail WAR, like in Fate/Apocrypha. The rules are going to change, for example: each Master will also get multiple Servants to make things fair; and qualifying Servants will have two subclasses. For example: Nero's main class is Saber, and her subclasses are Caster (from her beach outfit from Fate Grand Order), and Rider (it is said that Nero has more compatibility as a Rider).

That's it for now! See ya later. Peace out, ja ne, and see you in the next update...which will be The Fox of Overwatch. Bye now!

* * *

 **-Shameless self-promotion!**

 _ **Message me**_ for an invite to my **Discord** server, where you can come and chat me and other with fellow writers. You'll also get sneak peeks at my future updates, and my current status on what I'm working on, and the mindless shenanigans!

 _ **Subscribe**_ to me on **YouTube** at **SoulEmbrace2010 GAMING**. I make Let's Play videos, stream video games (primarily PS4 games for now), and reaction videos. Join me on my nightly streaming sessions for some Q&A.

 _ **Like**_ me on **Facebook** at **SoulEmbrace2010 –Shattered Realms Productions-** for random reposts from pages I like and other stuff.

 _ **Follow**_ me on **Twitter** at **SoulEmbrace2010** for random retweets of lovely anime girls and other stuff.

* * *

 **Released Sunday, April 15, 2018**

 **Edited: Monday, April 16, 2018**

 **Revised: Saturday, May 04, 2019**


	3. Day 01-02: Reunion

**Author's Notes:** Hello guys, I'm Soul, and you know the drill. One thing to say is that I got permission from author CrossyCross to use Word Magic seen in his discontinued story, Nerve Damage.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto or the Fate series. If I had stock in them, I'd be rich.

 _ **Special thanks**_ to NorthSouthGorem and Lucius Walker for beta-reading, and CrossyCross for letting me use Word Magic for the story.

 **On with the show!**

* * *

 **Day 01-02: Reunion**

* * *

 **[Tohsaka Residence]**

"Preparations, ready."

Tohsaka Rin, magus of the House of Tohsaka, was preparing for the big moment of her life. Today would be the day that she would summon her own Servant to help her fight in the Holy Grail War. Today would also be the day where she would summon the greatest (and the most beautiful) Servant of all time. Carefully planning this for some time, she was setting up the last stages for when she would finally summon Saber to become her Servant!

"Timing, perfect."

In the Fourth Holy Grail War in Fuyuki City, Japan, Rin had herself quite the adventure. Learning about children mysteriously going missing, she'd snuck out and searched for them without her parents and guardian knowing. Using her elementary magic skills and a magical compass from her father, she found the children, but had to contend with the Master of Caster, the latter of whom had been battling multiple Servants at the time. Thanks to the Master underestimating her, she managed to fend him off until she was saved by her uncle, putting an end to her big adventure.

"Wavelength, ideal."

However, Rin lost many close people in her life during the time. Her father, the Master of Archer, was killed by his own Servant during the War. Her mother ended up brain-damaged thanks to her uncle, and was left in a debilitating state; with said uncle dead with no trace of his remains. Her sister was shipped off to the Matou so that Rin can be the sole heir. And after the war, she and her dearest childhood friend drifted apart after he was caught up in the final moments of the war. As for Rin, she ended up in the care of a former Master, who was once her father's friend.

"By performing the summoning at 2AM, when my mana reaches it's peak, I'll get Saber with no catalyst required! Just you watch!"

Years later, Rin had obtained most of her family's crest. Despite her young age, she was now the current head of the House of Tohsaka. And now, she was all grown up, and had even been chosen as one of the Masters of the Fifth Holy Grail War. She was 5'2", had long, wavy black hair tied into twintails with black ribbons; and aqua-blue eyes. Her attire was a casual wear that consists of a red turtleneck with a cross design, a black miniskirt, and a long black socks under brown leather flats.

With a fist-full of different colored gems, she held them over the summoning circle she stood on. Uttering a spell under her breath, the gems slowly liquified in her hands and dripped onto the circle.

" _ **For the elements, silver and iron. For the foundation, stone and Archduke of Contracts. For the ancestor, my great master, Schweinorg."**_ The neon-green liquid flowed onto one of the lines for the summoning circle, causing it to glow.

" _ **Close the four gates of the cardinal directions. Come forth from the Crown, and follow the forked road leading to the Kingdom. Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill. Repeat five times."**_ With each drip, the summoning circle glowed brighter.

" _ **But when each is filled, destroy it. Set."**_ The summoning circle glowed red with energy.

" _ **Heed my words. My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny,"**_ She chanted, a red aura rising like flames from the circle. _ **"If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me. I hereby swear… That I shall be all the good in the world. That I shall defeat all evil in the world. You seven heavens, clad in the three great words of power, from the circle of binding, come forth… Guardian of the Scales!**_ "

The red lighting filled the air for a moment, before it all condensed together. It exploded, sending dust and books flying everywhere as her magic began her work.

When the dust finally settled, Rin was revealed to be on her knees, panting from the large amount of mana she just burnt. Despite feeling like crap, Rin couldn't be any happier, staring at the new mark that was her Command Seal on her right hand.

"That was flawless!" she cheered, admiring her new mark. "I know I drew the most powerful card there is!"

"...Huh?" Rin suddenly realized that she was still alone in the dark room. She looked around frantically, searching for her Saber-class Servant. She then heard a loud *THUD* from the living room upstairs, which shook the house.

"Why?!" She yelled, quickly running up the stairs. She tried opening the door, but it was stuck. "Damn…stupid…door!" she huffed in frustration, and shoulder-tackled her way through the door. "Dammit!"

Once inside, she took a look around, her eyes scanning the ruined room. Sitting in the middle of the chaos was _not_ the Saber class Servant she thought she had summoned.

Instead of a beautiful, tall, fair-skinned blonde swordmaster, there sat a young, dark-skinned woman. She's 4'5" tall, had lavender-tinted white hair that was tied half-up, and golden-red eyes. She wearing skimpy, leather clothing that barely covered her slender, voluptuous body. What did cover her body was a red, tattered trench coat.

"..." Her new Servant opened her eyes and stared at her. The former had a brief look of surprise, before her features smoothed out into both curiosity and amusement.

Rin's mouth was agape, and her eyes drifted to the grandfather clock next to the Servant. _'Wait, all the clocks in the house were running an hour early when I woke up this morning… Which means it's now 1 AM,_ _ **not**_ _2 AM!'_ she mentally groaned, and cried out, "No, I did it again! Dammit!" She writhed and wailed for a moment quietly to herself, before finally sighing and drooping. "What's done is done I guess. Why did you give me this task, Father?" She turned back to the Servant. "Well? Which Class are you?"

"Now really, that's the first greeting I get?" The summoned being asked in exasperation. "Geez, seems that I've been called upon to quite the Master. I must've lost a bet in my previous life."

Rin grimaced, ignoring the response. "Just to be perfectly clear… Whoever you are, you're my Servant, correct?"

"How should I know?" The Servant asked, shrugging. "When I was summoned, you weren't around."

"You're not a baby bird. Don't joke and make it sound like you imprint on your Master on first sight. What were you expecting, a warm welcome?" Rin sighed in annoyance. "…All right, fine. I'm simply asking if you really are my Servant, and no one else's. Master-Servant relationships should be clearly laid out right off the bat."

"True, but that's where our wavelength ends." The Servant scoffed, looking bored. "Show me that you're worthy to be my Master."

"Here." Rin raised her right hand, showing her Command Seal. "This is all the proof you need that I'm your Master. Is that adequate for you?"

The Servant blinked, before looking unimpressed. "Ara ara, do you really mean that, lady?" She drawled, getting up from the ruined couch. "That little token tattoo is meaningless to me, so I'll rephrase. I want you to _show_ me that you're worthy of my _loyalty_."

"Excuse me? I'm not good enough to be your Master?" Rin asked as her Servant walked in front of her.

"Despite my disappointment, I do acknowledge you as my Master, thank to my Saint Graph resonating with your Command Seals." The Servant said, smirking up at her. "But this arrangement won't go the way you want. In this Holy Grail War to come, don't expect me to obey your every word. I will fight the way I want, not at your whim. I trust you don't have any objections."

"I see…" Rin muttered as the Servant went to go sit back down. "You grudgingly acknowledge me, yet you refuse to follow my tactical opinions. Why is that? You're my Servant and mine alone, aren't you?"

"Of course I am… but in form and form _alone_. And so, I shall obey you… in form alone." The Servant clarified, never losing her grin. "Oh, and in combat, the battlefield will be my playground, with you looking in from the outside. So until this War ends, you might as well hide out in the basement while I deal with our enemies. You may think yourself as some hotshot Mage, but I know inexperience when I see it…Oh?" She giggled as Rin started to shake. "Ara ara, why so serious? I'm trying to keep you alive here. After all, I was summoned to win the war for you. With me in the field and you sitting right here, our victory is all but assured. In other words, leave everything to me, and see to your own wellbeing. After all, I don't expect anything from a _spoiled, little brat_ like you."

With those words, Rin snapped. If her Servant wanted to be insubordinate, then she'll show her. She, Tohsaka Rin, was the Master, and this unknown girl was her Servant, not the other way around.

"Shut up already! Now I'm mad!" Rin yelled, stomping her foot. "Fine, if that's how you're going to be, I'll use one on you! You asked for it! **Anfang! (Beginning!)** "

"Oh? Are you sure you want to waste one on me?" The Servant drawled, unfazed by Rin's outburst. "I wouldn't advise-"

"I will, you lousy ingrate!" Rin snapped before chanting. " **Vertrag (Contract)… Ein neuer Nagel (A new nail)… Ein neues Gesetz (A new law)… Ein neues Gesetz…** "

' _Somehow, I'm getting a major case of deja vu…'_ the Servant thought with a sweatdrop. "Yep, top class Master I got here."

" **Ein neues Verbrechen (A new crime)!** Silence! Listen You are my GODDAMN Servant! And that means absolute obedience is every-"

The Servant suddenly disappeared in her vision. The next thing Rin knew, she was on the floor with the Servant straddling her, clamping her mouth close with one hand, and pointing a white dagger at her throat in her other.

"If words hurt you so easily, then how will you fare out there in the war?" The Servant asked coldly. "Even worse, you attempted a useless command because I provoked you. I was hoping that you would show a bit of spine, but you failed because of your temper."

Rin gulped in fear as she felt a drop of sweat roll down her scalp, her eyes meeting her Servant's. No longer did they hold warmth and amusement, but instead, the Servant's eyes were cold with the eyes of a killer. It took everything she had to not thrash around desperately, still aware of the blade that was dangerously close to her jugular.

"Mmmmm-mmmhmmmm-mmhmmmhmhhmhmmm!" Rin mumbled out, her face red and raising her hands.

The Servant stared at her, before sighing. "Looks like I was right on the mark at first glance. You carry yourself with confidence as a mage, but you're too impulsive. A battle is more than flinging spells and daggers at each other. It's about getting into your opponent's head. And you, dearie, are _way_ too easy."

Rin didn't look pleased. "Hmmmm-hmmhhhhhhmmmmhmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" She muffled out, shaking her fists at her.

"Consider yourself lucky to have a gal like me, who has experience with rich girls like you." She Servant drawled, before withdrawing her blade. "Servant: Archer. I hate formalities, so call me Kuro. So," the tanned young woman leaned close to Rin's face, and released her hand from her mouth. "What do I call you, 'Master?'"

Rin had never felt so humiliated in her life. This was not how she thought the summoning would go, nor how her Servant would be. Her summoned Servant was completely nonchalant, and completely disregarded her authority. Kuro's wording and manner of speech also confused her.

"R-Rin. Tohsaka…Rin." The twintailed girl answered carefully. "And I'm…your Master!"

Opening her hand to reveal a red gem, she attempted to throw it in Kuro's face. However, Kuro's free hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. The Servant smirked before forcing her arm back down. "Yep! We're gonna get along just fine, you and I!"

Kuro disappeared in a flash of crimson, before reappearing on the couch. She had a shit-eating grin on her face, watching her Master pop back to her feet.

"Grr… Just you watch!" Rin shrieked, pointing at Kuro. "I'll show you who's the Master around here! Don't think you can defy me forever!"

"..."

The smug, unflinching grin from Kuro did nothing to sate Rin's anger, but she calmed herself with a sigh.

"Just follow me, please…"

…

Rin led Kuro to her office. It once belonged to her father, but it was hers now. She sat down on a sofa, with Kuro nonchalantly sitting across from her.

"Now, let's make something clear-" Rin started to say.

"Before you start," Kuro cut her off. "You do realize how valuable Command Spells are, right? I mean, absolute obedience? That conflicts with my Independant Action skill as an Archer. A Command Spell and a Servant skill fighting for dominance within me is not what I'd call a good time."

"Still talking down to me…" Rin mumbled, looking miserable.

"You nearly crippled me, so I think I have a right to look down on you. But I don't want to, you know." Kuro proceeded to sit properly. "I want you to be a proper Master, one I would be happy to follow. I see you bring a powerful Master that will force other Masters into submission."

Rin's gloomy expression brightened. "You think so?"

"Of course! If I didn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we?" Kuro replied, winking at her. "Now about your Command Seals-"

"I won't…force you to follow me. I admit that I acted rashly." Rin confirmed nervously, "I hate how you did it, but thank you for stop me from wasting a spell."

"You're welcome. I'll take back my earlier…insults. Next time, I advise teleporting me to you, or enhancing my Noble Phantasm for example. Even a thousand Command Seals alone cannot compel true, absolute obedience in every word and deed; and you only have three Command Seals. Use them wisely. Use all three, and I go bye-bye."

"I know that already." Rin mumbled, looking away. "No more pointless Command Spells. In return, will you fight by my side?"

Kuro looked at her Master and smiled. "Why wouldn't I? Your skills as a mage is amazing, despite being so young. And you're supplying me with so much mana, and its strong enough to anchor me to this world. With your gem magic and my badass skills, we'll be unstoppable. By the end of this war, the Holy Grail will be in your hands."

"Then you finally acknowledge me as your Master, Command Spell or not?"

"I do, but don't expect me to call you "Master". I hate formalities after all. Regardless, we're finally connected. So!" Kuro clapped her hands together. "What's our first order of business?"

"Well, since you asked." Rin said, standing up and motioned for Kuro to follow her.

"Boy, did I blow it." Rin mumbled to herself. "I used all those gems, and I still didn't get Saber."

"Pardon me for not being your precious Saber Rin." Kuro drawled, shrugging. "Besides, Sabers aren't always the be-all and end-all class. An Assassin-class can easy destroy a Saber if you're not careful. I've seen powerful Servants in other classes, you know."

"Right, right." Rin replied absentmindedly. "Still, I take full responsibility for messing up like that."

"I could always retract my apology." Kuro said with a strained smile, a tick mark on her head.

Rin innocently hummed as she led Kuro to the stairwell. "Oh, that's right. Which Heroic Spirit are you?"

"Hmm," Kuro hummed, putting a finger to her chin. "No one of importance in your history. Regardless, I'm keeping my identity to myself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rin snapped, looking displeased. "Are you making fun of me?!"

"Don't see how me not revealing myself is making fun of you, Rin." an innocent-looking Kuro said with a tilt of her head. "To be fair, my identity isn't important."

"It IS important!" Rin protested. "If I don't know who you are, I won't know how powerful you are! How can I formulate a strategy without knowing my Servant's strength?"

Kuro narrowed her eyes. "I guess you'll just have to believe in my strength. After all, I'm the Servant that you summoned. With our bond, I can be more powerful than the Saber you wished for."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Rin retorted and opened a cabinet on the landing. "Now, for your first job."

Kuro frowned when she saw Rin digging in a closet. When she saw her Master come out with a broom and dustpan in hand, she blanched.

"Now then," Rin said and tossed the items to Kuro.

"Hey!"

The broom and dustpan barely left her hands, when Kuro disappeared in a red flash. The home tools clattering on the ground before falling down the stairs.

" _ **Nope! I'm going to recon the area!**_ **"** Kuro shrieked from the Astral Realm. _ **"You can go to hell, Rin!"**_

"Hey, get back here!" Rin shrieked, feeling Kuro's presence getting further away. "Clean up the mess you made, dammit!"

When Kuro didn't respond, Rin made a fist, looking at her Command Seals. Oh, how easy would it be to use a Command Spell to bring her back. While it was tempting, Kuro's words about her Command Spell floated in her mind. With a frustrated groan, she dropped her hand.

"What am I going to do with her…?" Rin sighed and looked at the window, admiring the night sky. _'Guess I should be grateful. The battle I've been waiting for ten years, is about to begin… My Holy Grail War…'_

The next morning, Rin woke up feeling drained. Even worse, she slept in, and thus had no desire to go to school. The adrenaline from last night's summoning covered the side-effects of her mana drain. She sensed that Kuro was back and searched for her, only to find that the room that Kuro had arrived in was repaired. Kuro was there, waiting with a tray of tea and a smile.

The tanned beauty refused to divulge how she cleaned her living room, but it turned out that Kuro didn't do her recon like she said. She just hid her mana energy and stowed away on the roof.

After freshening up, throwing on a red coat over her school uniform, Rin took Kuro around Fuyuki City. They traveled around the locales like Mount Miyama, Riverside Park, Ryuudou Temple, Fuyuki Church, the Central Park, the Fuyuki Bridge, and finally, the Shinto District.

Along the way, Kuro took mental notes of possible battlegrounds, among other things. She also constantly teased Rin to ease the tension around them.

It was nighttime, and the duo was on the rooftop of a skyscraper in the Shinto District. Rin smiled to herself, admiring the view of city nights.

' _I can only hope that this won't be the last time. Maybe next time…I can share the view with…him.'_ she thought, and coughed. "So, what do you think? Good vantage point, right?"

"That wasn't the first thought that came to mind, but I do appreciate a good view." Kuro mused, her eyes gazing over the city. "One hell of a way to end our date."

"D-d-d-d-d-d-da-date?!" Rin's face went bright red in embarrassment. "This isn't a date! I'm only helping you map out the area in preparation for the war!"

Kuro laughed. "You are so easy to tease, you know that? Had you been stiff as a board, my motivation to help would've been nonexistent."

"Really, now. If I was stiff as you claim, I would've used a Command Spell on you, damn the consequences." Rin said with a smug smile.

"It would've been the last mistake you ever would've made in that what-if scenario. Thankfully, it's not a reality." Kuro snorted and rolled her eyes. "This should be our secret hideout, you know. As an Archer, I can see everything with my superb eyesight. That bridge we were on," she pointed toward the Fuyuki Bridge. "I can make out every single tile from here. And that office bridge, I can see one of the workers playing a pinball game, and losing."

"Amazing! You really are an Archer, despite your swords." Rin praised her Servant.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, princess." Kuro said with a stink eye. "So, I never got to ask during our little tour, but what do you wish for?"

"What do I wish for?" Rin repeated, looking at her Servant.

"Yeah, your wish. Once we get the Grail, we can wish for anything our heart desires." Kuro hopped out her seated position. "For example, I don't have a wish of my own for…personal reason. I lived a full life myself. But now, I can help you get your wish. So, what is it?"

"Well, what a coincidence. Because I don't have one either." Rin said, smirking at Kuro's surprised look.

"Really? Then why are you participating if you have no wish?" Kuro questioned, confusion written on her face. "What the pointing of you summoning a Servant like me for victory, if you won't take advantage of your reward?"

"Well, originally, I wanted to see the origin of the Root. But an old friend told me before I began my training in magecraft: Why obsess over a Grail that grants wishes one can't achieve themselves? The bill will always come due for such a shortcut." Rin turned around to look back out into the city. "I simply fight to win, and I will obtain the Grail…to keep it, as my trophy. Winning the Grail has been the dream of the House of Tohsaka for generations. My goal in this Holy Grail War, is to win. Just…win. The Root? I'll find that on my own…"

' _Why am I not surprised…'_ Kuro mused to herself. "All right then. Now that we got that out of the way-"

"He always liked climbing high places…" Rin suddenly said, looking over her shoulder.

Kuro blinked and frowned as Rin looked down below. "An enemy already?" Her eyes swept the direction her was looking in.

She found no one.

"No, just an…acquaintance. An ordinary person who has nothing to do with the war." Rin replied, looking back into the city.

Kuro shrugged. "Whatever you say, Rin." she said before disappearing into her spiritual form.

' _Don't worry, Naruto. Once I settle my business, we'll go back to the old days…with me, you…and Sakura,'_ she thought, bringing a hand to her chest. _'But for right now, I have a war to win!'_

* * *

 **(Day One)**

A Bounded Field. That was what greeted Rin when she returned to Homurahara Academy. When she stepped into the school's territory, her blood went cold. She stopped in her tracks, the air feeling stiff and her instincts flaring up. Sweat dripped from her brow, her breathing becoming shallow. The students around her were unaffected, but that was because they weren't mages like her.

To her, it was the true beginning of the Fifth Holy Grail War. Her fellow classmates were about to be caught in the crossfire, and she couldn't let that happen.

Night fell, and Rin was on the rooftop. She examined a control spell that was embedded on the roof, with Kuro watching over her in spirit form. During the day, she found six of them, with the one in front of her being the seventh, the origin point. The writing was unfamiliar to her, lessening the chances of her dispelling the Bounded Field.

But that wasn't the worst of her troubles.

A Lancer-class Servant wielding a red spear appeared, preventing Rin from analyzing the seal further. Using Reinforcement magic on her body, Rin evaded his attacks and hopped off the roof,

"Archer, handle the landing!" Rin yelled over the turbulence of the wind.

" _It's Kuro!"_. The Servant retorted, catching and breaking Rin's fall.

Rin ran forward, dodging Lancer's attacks. Using her Reinforced legs, she jumped to the school's sports field. She managed to put some distance between her and Lancer, prompting Kuro to materialize.

"All right, that's more like it." Lancer jeered, readying his spear, "I admire people who got right down to business."

' _The Hound of Ulster: Cu Chulainn, Lancer-class…'_ Kuro thought, narrowing her eyes. _'If the Servants here are going by the Class Cards, then this will be easier than I thought…'_

"You're a Lancer-class Servant!" Rin called out, eying Lancer's red spear.

"So I am. However," Lancer stared at Kuro, gripping his spear. "You don't have the looks of an average swordmaster there. What's your class, lass?"

"Servant: Archer. But you can call me Kuro." Kuro replied, resting a hand on her hip. "Not that it'll help you figure out my true identity. I just don't like being called by by class. It's boring," she said, her eyes shifting to deadly intent. "And unfitting of my station."

"Fine by me. At least I know what not to call you, _Archer_." Lancer said with a smirk, causing Kuro to frown.

"You're annoying me on purpose." Kuro growled, cracking her fingers.

Lancer grinned. "Can you blame me? Obviously it's working. Now, let's not wait for the grass to grow. Take out your bow and arrows, _Archer_."

' _This guy…!'_ Kuro seethed, her eye twitching.

Rin watched the exchange, her eyes trained on the slightest hint of hostile movement. She frowned when she noticed Kuro cease her movement. The red cloaked girl slightly turned towards her, before turning back to Lancer.

"Right…" Rin mumbled under her breath, recalling their first exchange. "Arch-, Kuro! Because of your insubordination when I summoned you, you shall receive no assistance from me! You proudly boasted that you don't need me to win; so Servant, here and now, show me what you're made of!"

Kuro turned her head towards her master, and grinned. "I won't let you down… _Master~_ ".

Turning back to her opponent with cold eyes, she let out a burst of mana in an intimidating manner. After forming a black sword in her hand, she disappeared from line of sight.

" _ **Let's dance, Lancer!"**_

Kuro made the first move, rushing forward to behead Lancer. The spearman blocked, then turned his spear at an angle to skewer Kuro's side. Kuro spun on her heel to avoid the blow, and relatailated with a kick to his face. Lancer raised his spear to deflect the attack, but Kuro used the move to hop away from Lancer.

Lancer growled as Kuro landed and ran around him. As she did, she materialized a black bow and quickly fired arrows on his position. Lancer twirled his spear around to deflect the arrows away from him, causing the arrows to impale themselves on the ground and the buildings around them.

A couple arrows nearly hit Rin, but she didn't flinch.

Lancer chased after Kuro, knocking away the arrows away while closing the distance. Kuro's next arrow glowed before being fired towards the ground at Lancer's feet, whereupon it split into smaller arrows. With the arrows zooming towards his legs, Lancer hopped over the barrage. Just as he did that, Kuro warped in front of him, and planted both feet into his face. Lancer landed back first, but used the butt of his spear to whack Kuro in the small of her back, forcing her off his face. He then whipped his spear out bladefirst in a horizontal arc, with Kuro avoiding by backflipping away.

Seeing Lancer hop back to a vertical base, Kuro flash-stepped above his position. Summoning her black short sword, she brought it down to his head, but the spearman raised his weapon to block. He shoved it upward, knocking Kuro away. He charged forward and stabbed towards her falling form. Kuro twisted herself in the air at the last second, and rebounded off him.

Both landing on the ground, the Archer and Lancer rushed towards each other, both becoming a blur of their respective color. They clashed in the middle, their weapons bouncing off each other with each strike. Their attacks were all laced with the intent to kill, and one slip up or lapse of focus could spell doom for the other. The difference between the two was that while Lancer fought like a savage beast, Kuro playfully danced around his strikes. Lancer bore a constant snarl, while Kuro had her damnable smug grin plastered on her face.

Rin, who still hadn't taken cover, was rooted in place. It wasn't that she scared; she was cool, calm, and collected. She witnessed the battle with analytic eyes as a spectator, watching every move with her Reinforced eyes. While she was true to her word that she wouldn't help Kuro in her first battle, it wouldn't stop her from gathering information on Lancer. That, and she was Master who won't run from anything.

As the battle dragged on, Rin frowned. She expanded her senses, noticing that Lancer's Master wasn't making an appearance. Ignoring for a moment that her Servant and Lancer were ripping apart the field, Rin looked around, seeing no hidden silhouette beneath the shadows. Remaining vigilant, she returned to the battle before her.

Kuro nonchalantly moved her head to the side when Lancer used his spear to throw a metal podium at her. Kuro charged forward towards an incoming Lancer to continue the chain of parries and deflections. She frowned when she noticed Lancer increasing his ferocity, and was forced on the defensive. She blocked a rain of spear stabs, and attempted to counter. Lancer grinned, redirecting his last stab. Kuro gasped when the spear stabbed at her wrist, and moved it to avoid a lethal wound. But her sword was knocked out of her hand, the blow shattering it into pieces.

"It's over, Archer." Lancer taunted, and thrusted his spear towards her heart.

"Kuro!" Rin cried out in concern.

A ghost of a smirk on her face, Kuro muttered a chant under her breath. _**"T*********..."**_ The next moment, two swords materialized in her hands.

Lancer gasped and dug his feet into the ground to slow himself down. He was too late as Kuro caught the tip of his spear, holding it in place. In a blink of an eye, Kuro backflipped, her foot catching the bottom of Lancer's chin. Flipping mid air again, she stomped her feet into Lancer's chest, flying away from him.

"An archer who dual-wields?" Lancer growled, watching Kuro land on her feet. "I've never heard of a legendary hero like that!"

"Seems you were misinformed, Lancer-san." Kuro said, twirling her swords between her fingers. "Just because we're called Archers doesn't mean we exclusively wield a bow and arrow."

"But…you're called Archer…" Lancer deadpanned, looking confused.

"Yes. But there are those in the Lancer class with weapons other than lances and spears, ya know." Kuro said, and shrugged. "It gets real boring in the Throne of Heroes."

"Hah, a true Lancer wields a weapon, like mine." Lancer boasted, and crouched down with his spear out. "Anything else outside is a disgrace! Especially you, a archer who thinks she's a swordswoman!"

He rushed forward, with Kuro throwing her blades at him. As he knocked them away, Kuro disappeared from his line of sight. Sensing her behind him, he whipped around to find himself staring down the barrel of a projectile weapon. Acting quickly, he shifted his head to the side and retaliated by lashing out with his spear, smashing through one of Kuro's swords, which she quickly materialized a weapon.

"What the hell, lass!" Lancer yelled, swiftly backing up upon seeing Kuro's new weapons.

In her hands were bayoneted handguns, with her signature blades attached beneath the barrels. She grinned evilly and opened fire, chasing after him.

As she closed the distance, Lancer deflected her shots without even thinking. Getting in close, she swung in a wide arc, only for Lancer to smash through her weapons once more. Undeterred, she summoned another normal pair swords and kept pressing her attack. Her smiling face showed joy at Lancer's increasing frustration; as he destroyed sword and gun after sword and gun, yet Kuro managed to quickly summon more. One of the knocked away swords flew towards Rin, landing next to her before disappearing.

"35 freakin' weapons. Just how many do you have up that skirt of yours?" Lancer wondered out loud after they backed off.

"More than enough to keep going all night long." Kuro drawled, resting one of her gunswords on her shoulder, and seductively licked the blade of the other. "Can't say the same thing about you. After all, you only have one to spare."

"Trying to provoke me. Cute. But my curiosity far outweighs my annoyance." Lancer replied, sizing Kuro up. "I never heard of an archer that dual-wields swords and pistols. What land did you hail from?"

"Even if I told you, it wouldn't help you. After all, there are only a select few like me." Kuro boasted, pride dripping from her voice. "Unfortunately for you, you're easily identifiable. A Lancer has to be swift and cunning. Coupled with your fighting style and agility resembling a rabid hound, leaves only one guess. How's your mentor…Scáthach, was it?"

"My, my. That's one hell of a way for you to identify me, lass. I'm flattered."

Lancer dug his feet into the ground, shifting into a stance and partially turning his back to the tanned girl. He pointed the tip of his spear at a downward angle towards the ground, his right hand near the butt and his left hand near the tip; keeping his weapon steady.

"All right then! Will you face my mightiest blow?" he snarled, channeling mana into his spear.

Kuro smirked and turned her guns into regular short swords, unfazed by the threatening aura radiating from the spear. "As long as that spear of your isn't overcompensating for something, so by all means, _lad_."

Lancer's eye twitched that the not-so-subtle insult. "Ok, you asked for it!"

' _This is bad.'_ Rin noted with a grimace, shivering at the spear's killing intent. _'That massive amount of mana...he's clearly about to deploy his Noble Phantasm… I gotta do something…'_

' _This will be cake.'_ Kuro mused, her smug grin plastered on her face. _'You poor fool. Your Noble Phantasm is already known to me. I'm about to ruin your whole night, Cu-'_

"Who's there?!" Lancer shouted, snapping out of his stance and peered through the darkness of the school.

"Eh?!" Kuro yelped at the sudden motion.

Rin gasped as she spotted movement in the shadows of the buildings. "A student! Still here?! Why?!"

"Looks like it. And thanks to them, they ruined the best part," Kuro huffed, pouting, "Lancer's gone too. Drat!"

"Where'd he go?" Rin questioned, looking around.

"Probably to chase after that student. They're a witness, so he's gonna execute them." Kuro replied grimly, and stared at her Master. "I can tell you don't want that to happen, right?"

"Of course not! I always hated that stupid rule! Kuro, save that student!" Rin ordered fiercely and ran to the school. "I'll catch up!"

"On it!" Kuro confirmed, and disappeared in a crimson flash.

' _Dammit, I'm such as idiot!'_ Rin berated herself as she entered the main school building. _'If any non-mage witnesses our magic, they're to be eliminated! I was hoping to be careful, but now-!'_

" _ **Rin! Lancer set traps in the hallways! Be careful!"**_

"Got it! Thanks-Oof!"

As soon as Rin confirmed Kuro's warning, she crashed face-first into an invisible wall. Since she was running up the stairs, she fell backwards to the landing.

"Gah! What the hell was that?!" Rin squeaked, rubbing her lower back.

" _ **Don't say I didn't warn you! Count your lucky stars it wasn't a lethal trap!"**_ Kuro called to her, before hearing the sound of glass shattering. _**"Lancer's in pursuit of someone who just jumped out the window!"**_

"Go after them! Don't worry about me!" Rin yelled.

Kuro nodded and ran towards the broken window. She only took several steps before the ground glowed. It shot out several sparks that caused Kuro to freeze in place. She hissed as her body shook, trying to force her body forward. The walls glowed from either side of her, before exploding, covering her in fire.

"Gah!" Kuro yelled, blown up into the air by the force of the explosion, and knocking her for a loop.

Using her mana to disable the paralysis within her, she rolled on the floor to put the fire out. The smoke from the flame caused the sprinkler system to activate, drenching both the Master and the Archer.

"Dammit!" Kuro growled, her eyes glowing. Shakingly getting to her feet, she saw that Lancer had crudely written rune symbols on the wall. They looked as if they were quickly written while he was pursuing the witness. "Looks like we'll have to take the long way around. Well played, Cu-san…"

Kuro staggered to the stairwell and regrouped with Rin, who managed to shakenly get to her feet. She leaned her hand on the wall, and held her lower back.

"Oooohhhhhh~" Rin whined, looking miserable.

"What are you, an old lady? Come on, let's go!" Kuro urged her, clapping her hands.

"Okay, just…give me a minute." Rin groaned, trying to support herself against the wall. "I think I hit a funny bone with that landing…"

Kuro clicked her teeth in annoyance. "If we don't get going, Lancer will kill that kid. Do you want that on your conscience?"

"Of course…not!" Rin hissed, using a healing spell on herself.

Kuro sighed. Walking over to Rin, she bent down and hoisted Rin over her shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey, put me down Kuro! Hey!" Rin yelled as Kuro ran down the stairs and out the building. "We still need to clean up the evidence!"

"You can do it after we save the student. Hold on tight!"

After a running start, Kuro leapt into the air. She landed on the rooftop of a random building, and started hopping off other buildings. Using her scouting skills as an Archer-class Servant, Kuro tracked Lancer's mana signature to the northern-end of Miyama Town.

Traveling half a mile, Kuro saw a multi-colored pillar of light from the distance, where she tracked Lancer to. Covering the remaining mile, she finally landed on the ground near the area where the two sensed Lancer's residual mana energy.

"He was just here!" Kuro said, sensing Lancer's signature stopping where she was.

"Are we too late?" Rin asked and ran down the street.

Kuro frowned as her eyes roamed the streets. Her eyes widened when she recognized the area, especially the outwalls of the mansion they were near. But…

' _What the hell?'_ she thought, her danger sense going wild as she sensed five mana signatures that were similar to Lancer. But worse, a couple of them were even more powerful than the spearman. "Wait Rin, get back here!" she yelled after her. "I'm sensing more than one Servant!"

"Eh?" Rin said, stopping in her tracks and turning to see Kuro rushing towards her, the latter having a panicked look on her face. "What are you-?"

Her ears picked up a change in air pressure from above. Looking up, Rin saw the point of a lance in her field of vision. She was suddenly pulled by the scruff of her coat by Kuro, who knocked the spear away with her sword, her blade shattering in the process.

She barely took a single breath when a katana beared down on her. Kuro quickly shoved Rin away and used two swords to catch it in a deadlock.

' _Are you kidding me?!'_ Kuro mentally complained as a dark spear aimed towards her gut.

She jumped and flipped off the spear, breaking the deadlock. Quickly swapping her blades for her gunswords, she opened fire, fending off her attackers and forcing them on the defensive.

As soon as Kuro got her bearings, her eyes widened in horror. Her eyes counted five Servants in front of her, and their mana were on the same wavelength.

The first Servant had silver armor and wielded a silver lance. The second was like a dark version of the other, wielding a dark lance that bristled with thorns. The third Servant had white armor and was wielding a broadsword. The fourth wore red and wielded a long, red sword. The final Servant was dressed in Japanese robes and wielding a katana.

"Oh wow, this is not fair at all." Kuro complained as she backed away.

The lance-wielding Servant charged forward, causing Kuro to open fire. The bullets bounced off their armor and lance, undeterred.

' _Crap!'_

Kuro threw her body on top of Rin, using herself as a shield. And Rin could do nothing, but stare at her impending death.

"Now you girls stop right there!"

* * *

 _ **(Moments ago…)**_

* * *

 **[Uzumaki Residence, 12am]**

"Well, this is definitely happening…"

Naruto enjoyed the sight before them. While he was still reeling from summoning multiple Servants, he couldn't couldn't help but grin at the sight of Lancer getting his ass kicked. It was practically catharsis by proxy, considering how badly Lancer threw him around like a pinball machine.

And now Lancer was feeling what it was like being ball, and his Servants being the bumpers.

"Oi, kid! Get them off me-woah!" Lancer yelped as Okita slashed at his side while blocking Artoria's thrust. "This is supposed to be one-on-one-ARGH!"

"This seems unfair, but…" Naruto's eyes followed Lancer being knocked across the yard by Arturia's thorned lance. "I'm not complaining, dattebayo."

"Why would you, Maestro?" Nero inquired. "This is a war after all. There is no playing fair, and we're here to help you win."

"Well, when you say it like that…" Naruto mused, and looked into his workshop. "I guess I better pull my weight."

Naruto headed into the workshop, with Lily following him. Nero continued to stand in the entrance, watching the battle to make sure that Lancer didn't get past her. The blonde went to the table and reached under it, pulling out a long suitcase. He set it on the table and opened it, smirking at the contents within.

"Interesting choice of weapon Master." Lily praised, peering at the said weapon. "Normal mages would use a staff or a grimoire."

"I'm not your average magus Lily." Naruto boasted, reaching into the case. "So you and the others can count on me."

Back outside, Okita executed a multiple sword-strike combat using her Reduced Earth technique. The said technique allowed Okita to cut the distance between herself and her opponents instantly.

Lancer managed to block the strike and deflected the last one. He poised to counter, until he sensed Artoria in his blind spot. He quickly blocked her overhead strike, but was struck by Okita two times in his back. Roaring in frustration, he unleashed a mana burst to knock Artoria and Okita back. Unfortunately, he was batted away again by Arturia, who summoned her dark horse to aid her attack.

He skipped along the ground, blood dripping out as he crashed into the wall.

"He's mine!" Arturia yelled, dismissing her horse as she jumped into the air. Letting gravity take control, she fell on his position with her thorned lance sticking out.

"Not today!" Lancer snapped, rolling away at the last minute, letting the lance miss him by inches. He lashed out with his red spear, but found his attack blocked by a red sword before it could pierce Arturia's leg.

"Nice try Lancer." Nero smirked, using her sword to keep his spear at bay.

Lancer clicked his teeth and used his agility to escape the corner. He evaded Okita's strikes and deflected Artoria and Arturia's attacks. But their combined might was too much for Lancer, as a dual thrust attack knocked him back. He recovered, and used his agility and speed to mix-up where he was going to attack, targeting Okita. Sensing an attack, he dodged Lily's slash that was aimed for his neck. He struck back with multiple strikes, with Lily returning them in kind.

Nero joined in, and together, she and Lily attacked as one. Their opponent twirled his lance around to fend them off. Nero caught his lance after a strike and deadlocked it with her sword, allowing Lily to stab him in the shoulder. The spearman leapt back, holding his shoulder in pain, unable to defend as Nero and Lily slashed him across his chest in an X-formation. Okita appeared between them and rushed forward, slashing horizontally.

Lancer cried out, clutching his stomach wound. Artoria and Arturia leapt forward and simultaneously kicked him, sending him sprawling back on his feet.

"Oh, this is just the worst…" Lancer grumbled, using his spear for support. Using his blood, he applied a healing rune that slowly regenerated his injuries. "Just who the hell do you think you all are, attacking me with numbers-"

He suddenly heard a _'twang'_ sound from the shed, causing his to jump away. When he landed, he saw a black arrow right where he was. Turning his attention to the shed, his eyes widened.

Naruto was at the entrance, wearing a quiver and holding a strange black bow; and had another arrow at the ready. He fired straight at Lancer's head, then notched another arrow.

Lancer scowled and caught the arrow, giving Naruto a 'are you serious' look. He frowned at the smirk on the blonde face, and looked back at the arrow, with the silver tip flashing red.

"Bang." Naruto drawled, his ring and eyes glowing red.

The arrow exploded in Lancer, sending him flying and crashing into a tree. There was looks amazement on the blonde's Servants' face. Naruto then whistled, with the first arrow he fired responded by flying towards Lancer. The latter bursted from the tree and charged at Naruto, but stopped and was forced to block the arrow homing in on him.

"That's it! Fuck observing!" Lancer screamed, and destroyed the arrow with a mana-enhanced stab. "Killing you now!"

He planted his feet into the ground, shifting into a stance and partially turning his back. He pointed the tip of his spear at a downward angle towards the ground, his right hand near the butt and his left hand near the tip; keeping his weapon steady as he channeled mana and bloodlust into it.

"Oh boy…" Naruto mumbled as his Servants ran over and took a defensive formation around him. "That can't be good. _So let's see what it does. This is my first time trying it on a Servant, so…_ _ **Mind Read!**_ _'_

His irises turned red as he channeled his Regalia's power. He focused it on Lancer, and dove into the spearman's mind.

' _Now, let's see-'_ Naruto started, using the telepathy ability.

"A Noble Phantasm…" Artoria whispered, and readied her spear. "Be on your guard!"

Arturia grunted, and mirrored her sister's defensive position.

' _Oh, fuckberries…'_ Naruto paled upon his discovery. He quickly tapped a button on his bow, shifting a mechanism in his quiver that changed trick arrow types. Finding the Sonic Arrow, he whipped it out and notched it.

"Ready or not, I shall come to take your heart!" Lancer roared and charged forward with deadly killing intent.

' _ **Ireland's Child of Light: Cu Chulainn, and he's wielding his legendary cursed spear: Gáe Bolg!'**_ Naruto yelled in his mind; _**'An attack that reverses cause and effect?! No thank you!'**_ in his panic not knowing that his words were heard by his Servants; with all their eyes widening in varying degrees of surprise and shock.

Naruto fired his arrow at Lancer, who thrusted out his spear and destroyed it!

" **Gáe-!"**

"Shit!" he yelled, seeing a red line of energy come from the spear and zoomed straight towards him.

But in an instant, Lily and Okita suddenly broke formation, the former using Reduced Earth to get under Lancer's guard. In a flash, Okita knocked Lancer's spear away, disrupting his Noble Phantasm.

"What?!" Lancer yelled as his attack dispitated, and Lily closed in.

"Not this time, Sir Cu Chulainn!" Lily shouted, and slashed her sword upward, knocking him into the air.

"Whew! Crisis averted, Maestro!" Nero cheered, readying her sword. "Just say the word, and I'm deploy my Noble Phantasm to finish him off!"

"That won't be necessary Nero." Naruto replied, eying Lancer as he landed on the roof, defending himself against a pursuing Okita. "He's in full retreat mode. No need to waste it here."

Notching several arrows, he fired three and whistled. The arrows homed in on Lancer, who knocked Okita away and deflected the arrows. He destroyed two, but one lounged itself into his side.

"Gah, dammit kid! You don't play fair at all!" Lance complained before flinch. "Keh, as much as I would love to continue the real fight, you identified me and avoided my Noble Phantasm. Not only that, but you summoned multiple Servants, so my Master used a Command Spell to order me to retreat."

"So you refuse to resist it and run away?" Arturia questioned tauntingly.

Lancer looked annoyed. "You're more than welcome to follow, but if you do, be prepared to die. Until then, my spear is always up for a bout in the future!"

The Lancer-class spearman known as Cu Chulainn leapt away; disappearing as he shifted into spiritual form.

"Why would his Master waste a Command Spell for a simple retreat?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Maybe he wanted to fight more, despite the odds. He truly lives up to this title as the Hound," Arturia mused, planting her thorned lance on the ground as Okita rejoined the group.

"In any case, I'm lucky to have you girls." Naruto said, addressing his gathered Servants. "To be honest, I never planned for this to happen. This is a surprise, but a welcomed surprise nonetheless dattebayo. Thanks for saving my ass."

"You're very welcome, Maestro." Nero replied with a bow. "Had you not shared what you discovered, the outcome would've been different."

Naruto looked confused. "Did you all read my mind or something?"

"Quite literally, Master." Arturia deadpanned. "Seems that in your panic, your Regalia corrected your mind to yours, allowing your open thoughts to be relayed to us."

"With the power of your Regalia, every Servant will be known to us; allowing us to counter them to the best of our ability." Okita chimed in.

Naruto nodded, staring at his Regalia and Command Seals.

"So, what is our next objective?" Artoria asked.

Naruto blinked, sweatdropping. "Wait, you want to fight some more?"

"Of course. Now that we're here, we may as well strike while the iron's hot. Miracles like this will only last so long." Artoria advised, but Naruto shook his head.

"Negative on that. I had one hell of a day, and I need rest. I also need to debrief you girls, not to mention give you all the grand tour of Fuyuki City." Naruto said.

"So no razing the battlefield? How boring." Arturia drawled, leaning on her lance.

"Arturia-san, innocents should not be involved in the crossfire. I'm sure that's what our Master wishes." Lily said sternly, making Arturia grumble.

"So when can we look around?" Okita asked excitedly. "I can't wait to see how Japan has flourished since my time."

"Tomorrow." Naruto responded and yawned.

"Well, before we retire for the night, how about we deal with the Master and Servant that just arrived at the perimeter?" Artoria suggested as Arturia pulled her lance out of the ground.

"Pardon?" Naruto moaned in exasperation.

"Two enemies are outside." Arturia clarified as she and Artoria hopped onto the wall. "I'm sure one more battle won't cause a problem?"

"Wonderful…" Naruto uttered with sarcasm, as Lily and Okita followed after them.

"Just rest easy, Maestro." Nero said. "We'll be back with another victory under our belt."

Naruto watched as Nero vaulted over the wall to join her comrades. What followed was the sound of metal clanging and gunshots. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Good grief."

He ran to the wall. Channeling kinetic energy and mana in his feet, he ran up the wall and perched himself on the pillar. He eyed the one-sided battle below, seeing his five Servants fighting a single Servant and her Master. As Artoria and Arturia charged them, his eyes widened in horror when he recognized the Master.

" _ **Rush, Bind, Hunt!"**_ he quickly recited, with the kanji for the words materializing in front of him. They then merged into his back, forming into several chains that sprouted from it.

Thus coming full circle…

"Now you girls stop right there!" he roared, sending the chains shooting towards his Servants.

Each chain wrapped around his Servants, and he had to create extra chains to pull the twin Lancers back. Nero and Lily then ran forward, alarming Naruto. The two used their swords to restrain the powerful lance-women; with Nero holding Artoria, and Lily holding Arturia back.

"Why, Master?" Artoria questioned, looking hurt and confused.

"Are you mad, Master?!" Arturia snapped angrily, "We could've ended this no problem! Why'd you stop us?!"

"Because I'm not going to let you kill one of my best friends!" Naruto growled as he walked up to them. "Now **stand down**."

Artoria and Arturia looked at each other before relenting, both stepping back. They felt the chains leaving them, and Nero and Lily letting them go.

"Are you sure about this, Master?" Okita whispered, sheathing her sword.

Naruto nodded. "Very much so. No harm is to come to them, or so help me," He raised his hand, showing his Command Seals glowing. "You five are gonna have a bad time."

Artoria sighed, before nodding reluctantly while her dark sister looked visibly annoyed, her eye twitching.

"You don't have to worry about me Maestro!" Nero assured him, grabbing his arm and hugging it. "I'll follow _all_ your orders to the letter."

"As will I." Lily agreed, amusement on her face.

"Ditto!…Is that how you say it?" Okita wondered with a thoughtful expression.

"You got it right the first time, ya know." Kuro drawled as she dismissed her weapons. "So, are we all good now?"

"Depends. Still, I will not lower my weapon when an enemy is in front of me." Arturia growled, her eyes screaming murder.

"Even if your Master commands it?" Kuro replied teasingly, unfazed by Arturia's killing intent.

Naruto grumbled. Reaching his hand out, he pushed Arturia's weapon down. The latter gritted her teeth, but allowed it to happen.

"I guess this means I can stand up now, Uzumaki-kun?"

Naruto snorted. "Good evening to you too, Rin-chan. Long time no see, by the way."

"Indeed, Uzumaki-kun." Rin greeted back, 'smiling' at him as she brushed her hair back. "As usual, you're blatantly showing off, as usual. I mean, you summoned _five_ Servants, and somehow you're _still_ alive."

' _Oh boy...'_

In Naruto's eyes, Rin's positive demeanour was anything but friendly. Somehow, her angelic eyes and smile radiated pure, unholy rage that could only be found in the deepest pits of hell.

"So, my dear, old friend." Rin started, eerily tilting her head. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

' _After everything that happened tonight, I really wanna go to bed…'_ Naruto mentally whined. _'I hope Rin-chan will keep her 'tsun' antics to a minimum.'_

At least he found comfort in the feeling of his arm nestled between Nero's sizable bust.

 **END OF DAY 01-02**

* * *

 **Next time - Day 02: Servants (tentative title)**

 _-Naruto tries to survive the wrath of his tsundere lady-friend. He gets to know his Servants, takes a nap, and gets ready for the war…_

* * *

 **-After-chapter notes/references**

And another chapter in the books. Once again, special thanks to NSG and Lucius for getting me through this. Hope you all enjoyed a what-if scenario where Rin summons Kuro. Now we're full-on to Day Two for the next one or two chapters.

Don't worry. Next chapter won't be a First Year when Naruto interacts more with Sakura in vain of the Heaven's Feel movie. That comes much later.

Yes, Rin's Archer is a much older Kuro. In addition to the normal sword, she also wields EMIYA Alter's weapons. The idea came from me playing through the current Fate Grand Order event, Seraph. …I got Melty, but failed to get Passionlip.

After watching the first Heaven's Feel movie, I jolted some notes for scenes to be added to the previous chapter. Check it out when you get the chance.

Finally, adding a bit of Irish flair to Cu was fun.

With that, I shall see you all in the next update…Bye!

* * *

 **Released: Saturday, May 04, 2019**


End file.
